HLD The Tyler Crowley Story
by ImNotScaredOfYou
Summary: Edward and Emmett bring Tyler to their cottage a few hours away from Forks to party. It was supposed to be a small one, but things get out of hand as the Denali's decide to invite some 'bad guys' over.
1. A little too much for Tyler

**Alright peeps, as I promised here's the first Chapter to Her Last Days – The Tyler Crowley Story...**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

"I spoke to your mother about this trip of yours and I convinced her to let you go for one week, not two. You boys better not be careless and keep my place in tact. I don't want to end up going there myself having to clean up after the two of you. I'm not stupid and I know what you're going up there for. I want you two to promise me that you will not drive or cause problems with the neighbors once you start drinking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dad," Emmett and I replied at the same time. I started to feel my blood flow throughout my veins in excitement. _Man, we are lucky dicks!_

"I mean it. I will have Chief Swan on both of your asses if either of you cause any trouble." He was definitely not the kind of person you wanted to fuck with. Both of us nodded our heads in agreement and waited for our 'okay' to go. "Go get yourselves ready, and don't forget to say goodbye to your mother."

"You ready to go bro?" Emmett punched me in the shoulder like he always did as he asked the question. It always pissed me off, but I was in such a good mood right now that I let it pass.

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed the last case of beer, while he grabbed the liquor. Once they were set in the back of the jeep we headed off to Tyler's place to pick him up.

"Uh, guys, where am I supposed to put my stuff? There's no more room in the back." Emmett's jeep was jam packed with food, alcohol and pack sacks.

I looked over at Emmett and then to the back seat. "Just throw it in the back with you. There's room there." Both Emmett and I smirked when Tyler got in the jeep and realized there was barely any room left.

"What the hell is all this stuff man? We're only going for a week, right? You've got stuff for like, a month here." He tried to cram his stuff on the floor behind Emmett's seat and then put the rest in front of him. With that all settled we headed off to Lake Crescent.

"We just wanted to make sure we'll have enough for all of us," I said with a grin.

"Dude, there's only three of us," he replied.

_Oh, he is in for a surprise!_ "Actually, there will be more than the three of us. We invited some more people. We are going to have a blast Tyler, my friend." We had called the Denali sisters, letting them know we'd be in town.

"But didn't your dad say it could only be the three of us?" I could tell he was nervous.

"Don't worry about it, he'll never know. We'll clean the place up afterward; it'll be like we were never there. It's as simple as that. Plus you need to have girls around to actually party, right?" His facial features relaxed a little when I had turned around in my seat to look at him.

"Girls?" His eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He always had trouble with the girls at school, which was not a problem for Emmett and me. He was the football star and I was the musician. The girls loved it when I brought my guitar to school, unlike the principal of course.

"Yes, Tyler, girls. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have enough alcohol in you to be able to speak to one of them. I'm sure there will be more than enough for the three of us." I looked over at Emmett and saw him grinning.

"Fine, but..." I had to stop him before Emmett would make him tuck and roll out of the jeep.

"Just shut your cakehole for now Tyler. No more buts, you got it?" He nodded at me and then looked out the window. I placed my back to the seat and decided to reach over to grab the case of CD's. I figured I'd try to set the mood for Tyler and put in some Skid Row since it was his favorite band. Not long after, I could hear him singing to the music.

We got there a few hours later and started to unpack the jeep. We placed all the stuff and found our rooms. We had a guest room so Tyler was staying in that one. We had specific orders that no one was to sleep in my parent's room. The first thing I did was lock the door to their room and then hid the key.

Emmett started the BBQ to cook the steaks we had bought from the butcher's before taking off. His steaks were the best. I had never tasted a better steak and Emmett was the best at cooking them on the grill.

After we devoured our food, Emmett and I headed over to the Denali's, while Tyler decided to stay behind and clean up_. Chicken shit!_

"I guess it will only be the three of us after all," Tyler said, as Emmett and I came back empty handed.

"They'll be here later dude, don't worry." Sometimes I wondered if he was gay or something._ Hopefully this week will help loosen him up a bit_."So far all the Denalis are coming and there are four of them. They said they'd call a few friends and mention the party."

"Uh, Edward, what were you thinking? They'll probably invite the whole town." I could tell he was starting to freak out once he started pacing across the living room floor.

Emmett and I finally got him to relax half an hour later by having him take a few shots of Sambuca. We all sat and relaxed for awhile. I noticed it was almost nine o'clock, which meant the girls would be here soon. "Shit, Emmett, help me put all the breakable stuff in mom and dad's room. I'll go unlock the door while you start gathering some of the stuff." I noticed Tyler start to get up off the couch, "no, you stay on the couch. You're more than likely going to drop something in your condition." It didn't take him much to get drunk, that's for sure.

We were just finishing up with a few items left, when there was a knock on the door. I yelled out to Tyler that he could answer the door while we were finishing up. Again, I locked the door and hid the key.

As we walked into the living room there were about twenty people standing around, looking for a place to put down their coolers. I raked my hand through my hair and hoped to god there would be nobody else. I didn't like huge parties where you could barely walk around and not find a place to sit, let alone having to scream when you tried to talk to someone. There was one suggestion though. "We will be taking this outside folks!" I yelled for everyone to hear.

Emmett came over to me with a questioning look. "What the fuck, bro?"

"There are too many people and I'm sure there will be more coming. I don't want them all in here and there's more than enough room in the back anyway. We can start a fire for light and warmth."

"And I thought _Tyler _was a chicken shit." He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look at those guys over there with the Denalis. They look like junkies and fighters, the last thing we need are two morons who are high on drugs, fighting in here. I don't care for the alcohol, but I don't want drugs in here." I couldn't believe I was saying all this, especially since I wasn't a saint. Yet, I was totally against drugs and if that's what they were high on right now, then they were not welcome.

Maybe it was because my mother had told_ me _about her sister dying of an overdose and not Emmett. She was holding me responsible if anything happened here due to drugs. It wouldn't have been so bad if it would've been my father that told me, but it meant more coming from my mom.

"What the hell's wrong with you, man? This was your idea, why are you making such a big deal about this? I could take those two out myself anyway." _What _is_ wrong with me?_

"Look Emmett, I wasn't planning on having an open house party. You know I hate those." I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the drug issue since it wasn't up to me, but I figured I'd let him know about her not wanting drugs here. "Mom made me promise that there would be no drugs involved. That's why."

"Oh, that's why you're being all goody, goody. Mom always gets to you, doesn't she?" He grinned and continued. "Whatever. It's probably only marijuana anyway."

"I very well doubt that Emmett. Look at their faces properly. I'll go talk to one of them." He shook his head as if to say no, but I continued before he could say anything else. "Don't worry. I won't go over there and punch them. I'm going to go talk to them discreetly and ask them to leave."

"Idiot," was all he said and he turned around and stormed off, directing the people outside.

I walked over to Kate, deciding I'd talk to her instead since the junkies came in with her and her sisters. "Hey, Kate. Can I talk to you?"

"Hi and sure." She followed me over to the kitchen and I kicked everyone out, telling them to go outside.

"Those two guys that walked in with you, they're junkies aren't they?" I didn't feel comfortable asking her, but I had to know. Hopefully she'd tell me the truth.

"I don't think they are, although we just met a few hours ago. Why do you even care anyway?" She looked up at me with a weird look on her face. She knew enough about my personality, which was why she questioned me.

"Just tell them I don't want drugs in here, alright? I don't want to discuss this anymore." I raked my hand through my hair again as my mother's face came to mind. I would have preferred them to leave, but I figured as long as they'd be outside things would be fine.

"Whatever, party pooper, I'll let Garrett know." She stalked off with an angry look on her face._ Well, isn't this just starting off great!_

I walked over to the sofa to sit beside Tyler, who was now asleep and snoring. It definitely didn't take him much. Why was I so stressed out about all of this anyway? I was turning into Tyler and with that thought, my eyes met my remedy.

I took the Sambuca bottle, brought it to my lips and poured the liquor into my mouth, letting it burn down my throat as I chugged it. I loved the aftertaste of black licorice that lingered in my mouth. After setting the bottle back down I shook Tyler's shoulder to wake him up. "Yo, dude! Wake up man. Let's go have some fun."

He looked at me sleepily and answered in a rough voice. "I actually fell asleep?" He looked around, "where is everybody? There's nobody here."

"I sent them all outside. Come on man, let's go." I grabbed the liquor bottle with one hand and Tyler's arm with the other one, tugging on it for him to follow me.

"I'm not feeling well Edward, I don't know if I should drink anymore." His hand went to his stomach and then to his mouth. I dragged him to the bathroom right away, which was a good thing since he got sick as soon as he bent over the toilet.

"Man, you really are a newbie at this aren't you?" After setting him down in front of the toilet, I placed my bottle of liquor on the counter and reached into the closet to grab a bucket, filling it halfway with water.

"Yup," he said spitting into the toilet.

"Well maybe you should call it a night for now then. I'll bring this bucket in your room for you so you don't puke on the bed or the floor. I'd have to scrub the shit out of the carpet if that happened." I left him there as I took the bucket into his room.

I walked in on a couple making out on the bed. I coughed to let them know I was there. "Excuse me, but you're going to have to get out of here."

"Leave us alone dickhead, can't you see we're busy here?" I didn't know who they were since the guy's back was facing me and his body was blocking the girl he was with. If it was a girl.

"I'm not blind, but I don't give a shit either, so get the fuck out." He was starting to piss me off.

Once he turned around, I recognized him and who he was with, Kate. I knew I should have sent that junkie home. "You think I'm going to listen to some little shit like you? Go fuck yourself." With that he turned his back to me and started taking Kate's shirt off. "You gonna watch or what?" His head lowered to her face.

"Hey junkie! I SAID, GET THE FUCK OUT! Is that clear enough for you!" My heart was pounding hard and I felt the blood rush through my veins.

"What did you call me?" He turned around quickly enough.

"What, are you too high to hear properly? Junkie, that's what I called you." My hand clutched the bucket I was still holding on to. He got off the bed and came at me with a jab. I swiveled to the side, making him miss his target. I dropped the bucket and brought my hand up; striking him in the throat with the area between my thumb and index finger.

He gagged and grabbed his throat, gasping for air. I heard someone coming down the hall and thought it was Tyler, telling him to go and get Emmett, but it wasn't Tyler. It was the other fucker coming with Tanya, who didn't look too well.

While I had looked over my shoulder, Garrett came back at me and grabbed me by the throat with both of his hands, choking me. He was strong, I'll give him that. I swung my right arm under both of his and came up around his right arm, wrapping both of his arms under mine, leaving his right side unprotected. I punched him in the ribs, hearing a crack followed by a gasp. He fell to the floor.

His friend came at me from behind once he realized what had just happened. _Took him long enough!_ That just proves how stupid and slow you can get by taking drugs folks. I turned around and side kicked him in the stomach, making him fly out the door and into the hallway, crashing into the wall.

"Edward?" I heard Tyler's voice coming from the hallway.

"Tyler, go and get Emmett, right now!" I kept my eyes on both of the dicks, making sure they didn't move.

"I'll try," he said and I heard his footsteps running across the hall.

One thing I realized as I waited for Emmett, was that there had been no reaction from either of the girls. I took a second to look over at Kate, whose shirt was halfway up her chest, but she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. I did the same thing and looked over at Tanya who was now down on the ground with her back to the wall and her eyes were closed too.

_Fuckers! _They had probably put some kind of date rape drug in their drinks. I walked over to Kate's side and pulled her shirt back down to cover her chest and took her pulse, which seemed kind of slow.

Neither one of the dicks had their eyes open so I took advantage of that and looked around for something to tie their hands with. As my eyes darted across the room, I noticed the ropes that were holding the curtains toward the sides. I knew my mother would be furious if she'd find out that I took them, but I'd try to make sure she wouldn't. These fuckers did not deserve to be set free after what they did.

I'll admit, I've used girls for pleasure before, but I've never drugged or forced them. That was one thing I did not tolerate.

As I walked past Garrett, my leg twitched to kick him, but I continued on my quest to grab the ropes_. What the fuck is taking Emmett so long? _I swung the ropes off their hooks and walked over toward 'dick' Garrett.

I turned him over onto his stomach and got on my knees to tie him up. "Argh, you fucker, you're going to pay for this." I tied his hands behind him as he complained. I continued to ignore him until he mentioned Kate. I finished tying him up, grabbed the opposite side of him and brought my knee right into his ribs. "Fucker!"

"Oh, sorry, was that your broken rib, dickhead? Shut you're fucking mouth or I'll knee you again." I saw his mouth twitch, but nothing came out. "Now be a good boy and stay down while I get your buddy over there. M'kay?"

On my way to the other guy I saw Emmett coming down the hallway. "Bro, what the fuck? I thought you didn't want any fights in the house."

"I didn't, but these fucks obviously did. Now help me turn this fucker over so I can tie him up."

"And what are you planning on doing with them after? Call the cops? Do you actually think they wouldn't arrest us too? Hello, we've got tons of alcohol in here and we're under age." His hands went up to his head as he shook it.

"They were about to rape Kate and Tanya. Did you want to let them go for that?" He didn't answer me. "Now do you realize why I didn't want them in here?" He obviously wasn't going to help me tie up the other guy, so I did it myself. He must have had a concussion because there was a dent in the wall above him. When I kicked him earlier his head probably hit the wall, knocking him out while he slid down the wall to the ground, in a seated position. Therefore, he was much heavier to turn over. I finally accomplished my task and looked up at Emmett. "Thanks, I appreciate the help," I said sarcastically.

"I just don't see the use in them being tied up Edward. We can't exactly do anything."

"Watch me. I'll drive them to the police station myself if that's what it takes," I hissed.

"Do you actually think the police will let you go? You reek of alcohol." He waved his hand up and down as he said it.

"Well, we could get Tyler to drive. He's been puking for the past half hour, so he should be fine." At least I hoped he was.

I didn't even know he was behind me until he spoke. "I don't think that's a good idea Edward. I'm still tipsy and I'm sure I smell like alcohol too." Fuck! I had to figure something out.

Next thing you know, Irina was walking down the hall, her eyes darting around. "Have any of you seen Kate or...Tanya?" We never had to answer her since her eyes fell on Tanya and she rushed over to her. "What did you guys do to her?" She cradled her in her arms and started to cry.

**Please leave me some of your thoughts.**


	2. What a mess

**For those of you reading this story, in case you don't know, this is a side story. The actual story is Her Last Days, which can be found on my profile page.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My hand went through my hair again. "It wasn't us. These two junkies you girls came in with are the ones that did this. They must have drugged her or something. We're trying to figure out what to do with them without getting in trouble."

"What, you're just going to let my sister suffer until you figure out a way for you not to get in shit?" Her tone of voice was getting high pitched the more she spoke.

"_All _of us will be arrested if we do, Irina. You know that." I was starting to think about just kicking everyone out and calling the police myself. I'd be the only one that would get in trouble. "Maybe we can find someone who's sober to bring your sisters to the hospital."

She looked up at me, "sisters? What are you talking about Edward?" My eyes darted behind her, through the door frame over to Kate's body on the bed. She followed my eyes and shrieked once she saw what I was looking at.

"Emmett will you at least stay here and keep an eye on these thugs while I go out and find someone sober?" I said, deciding to take over.

"Whatever." He didn't even look at me. Jackass!

I walked outside to a bunch of people partying, not even aware of what was going on inside the house. "Can I get everyone's attention please?" I said after I turned the music off. "Is there someone here that's sober enough to drive?"

Everyone was looking at each other questioningly. I was about to give up when someone in the background yelled out, "I am." I saw Carmen walk up the balcony stairs._ Great! The last one of them. Fuck!_

"Um...Carmen, we have a situation here." Everyone was still looking up at me so I turned the music back on and they started to get back in their party mood. "Just follow me."

She gasped as she saw Irina cradling Tanya in her arms and wiping her forehead with a wet cloth. "What the hell, Cullen? What did you guys do to her?"

"Will you girls stop blaming us and look at the fuckers that are bound first? Who are these junkies you brought with you anyway?" She gave me a dirty look and at the same time Tanya started to moan, not giving her a chance to answer my question.

"Are you alright Tanya?" she asked.

I looked around for Tyler to ask him to get some water, but I didn't see him, until I looked in the room. He was taking care of Kate by wiping her face down with a wet cloth. Hopefully she'd wake up soon also. I went over to the kitchen myself and grabbed two bottles of water.

I handed the bottle down to Carmen for her to give some to Tanya upon my return. "Maybe we should try and get her to puke. It would help get most of the drugs out."

"What are you talking about Edward? Tanya doesn't do drugs!" Carmen said, frustrated.

Irina ended up answering her instead. "We think Tanya and Kate were drugged with some kind of date rape stuff." Carmen's eyes darted up to me when Irina said Kate's name.

"Hey, don't blame me, man. I am not the one that invited these thugs over. Just in case you've forgotten, they walked in here with you. Who are they anyway?" She still hadn't answered my question yet, which was why I had asked her again.

"I don't really know. The only thing I know is that they are staying at the Volturi's place." Her shoulders slumped as she said their name. "Tanya and Kate thought it would be fun to bring them and meet you guys."

I laughed hysterically as they all looked at me, scared. "Are you serious? The Volturis? Are you fucking crazy Carmen?! They will fucking kill us for this." I looked over at Garrett, who for some reason had his eyes closed. "Emmett, did he pass out or something?"

"I knocked him out. He was annoying me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going back out if you don't mind. I think you've got everything under control here."

"Um, yeah, I do mind. This is crazy shit Emmett! Do you not remember who the Volturis are? You know,'The Mafia', or whatever they're called." I quoted their name with my fingers and his jaw dropped. "Ah, now you remember."

"Shit Edward!"

"That's what I said Emmett! We'll have to do as you said and let them go or someone will come looking for them. They'll probably kill us once they find out what we've done." I started tugging at my hair, trying to figure something out. "Why don't we start by making Tanya vomit that crap from her system. Shove your fingers down her throat if you have to." I brought the bucket over to Tanya's side and went back in the room to check on Kate and Tyler.

"I think she's coming back Edward. Her hands have been twitching in the past couple of minutes." He continued to wipe her face with the cloth.

"I think our best bet with her is to make her get sick, just like they're doing with Tanya. Let me go see if I can find another bucket." I walked off to look for another one, but couldn't find one. I decided to grab the garbage can from the washroom, took the bag out and put some water in it.

As I came back down the hallway I saw Tanya puking in the bucket and heard Carmen speak. "That's it, let it all out Tanya." She was rubbing her back, while Irina was holding her hair away from her face.

"Alright Tyler, do you think you can help me out here or do you want me to ask Emmett instead?" I was afraid he'd get sick again so I wanted to ask him first.

"I'll go get Emmett if you don't mind." I nodded my head and set the garbage down on the ground and waited for Emmett. He came in a few seconds later and I asked him to hold her up in a seated position while I'd try to make her sick. Her hair was already tied back, so that was one less problem we had to deal with.

"Kate, can you hear me?" I lightly tapped her cheeks. She wasn't responding so I opened up her mouth and shoved my finger down her throat. It wasn't pleasant, but it was our best bet for now. She hurled as soon as my finger came back out, making Emmett and I exhale in relief at the same time.

It sure smelled foul and I was glad my steak was way down in my system by now. Emmett kept rubbing her back while I kept her head over the bucket. We finally heard her groan after nothing else was coming out. I reached over for the facecloth Tyler left on the night table and brushed it over her mouth.

"Welcome back," I said to her as she looked up at me with droopy eyes.

"What happened?" She started to rub her eyes, coming back to life, but Emmett still held on to her to make sure she wouldn't fall over the bed.

I explained everything to her while she regained some of her strength back. She was able to drink some water once Emmett sat her up against the headboard. "What the fuck were you thinking by bringing them over here anyway? I don't recall saying it was an open house party when we went over to see you. I figured you'd only invite the people we know." I pushed the bucket to the side as I caught a whiff of it and started to pace by the side of the bed.

"Can you please stop moving? I feel like I'm going to be sick again." I stopped, not wanting to go through that episode again. "Thanks. We met them in town this afternoon and they wanted to party, so we told them we were coming here. They said they'd like to come with us and we didn't see any harm in it so we told them to pick us up before coming here."

I could tell she was having trouble keeping her eyelids open so I spoke before she fell asleep. "Do you want to go to the hospital or are you feeling alright to go home?"

Her eyelids weren't so heavy once I mentioned her place. "No, Edward." I'm sure if she would've had the energy she'd be going hysterical right now. "I can't go to the hospital or home like this. My parents would kill me! I...I'd like to stay here if you don't mind."

I thought it over for a minute and figured her sisters would more than likely want to stay too. We didn't have much room, but I could try to figure something out. "You're sure you're alright?" She nodded her head. "What do you think Emmett?"

"Well, she can sleep in my bed if she wants." He said it with a grin. That would definitely be out of the question. I did the math, there were four girls, three guys, three beds and the couch, was it a pull-out? The other room was totally out of the equation.

"Keep it in your pants, Emmett." He shrugged his shoulders and said he was just joking. "Do you know if the couch is a pull-out in the living room?" He set off to verify if it was.

My eyes followed him on his way out of the room and the thugs came into view. I couldn't believe they were still out. "Hey Kate?" She hummed in response. "Where's Garrett's jacket? He had a leather coat on, didn't he?" She shrugged her shoulders, letting me know she had no clue._ How could she remember anyway, she was out of it, for who knows how long._

I looked around the room and found it lying on top of Tyler's pack-sack by the door. Not wanting to put my hands in the pockets, in case there were needles, I flipped the coat upside down and shook the crap out of it. A bunch of tiny bags full of stuff came out and a needle.

I didn't want to touch the bags in fear of leaving fingerprints, so I looked around for a box of tissues and saw one on the opposite side of the bed from where Kate was. I went over to grab one and poked at the bags to separate the ones that had fallen over each other.

There was white powdered stuff, cocaine or heroine? I didn't really know what they looked like or what the difference was. I also saw a bag of pot and a bag of pills. _There's our answer_.

I figured the other junkie would have his pockets full of the same thing, so I didn't bother going through his. Emmett walked in while I was thinking about what to do._ Should I flush it or let them go with it? _

"What do you have there bro?" Emmett asked as he bent his knees to come to my level.

"What do you think?" He rolled his eyes. "I told you they were junkies. What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" My mind was spinning with questions.

"Why don't we just let them go?" I don't think we really had a choice, now that we knew where they were from.

"See if you can get the other girls in here and Tyler. Maybe you can haul the other dick in here at the same time." I figured it would be best if we were all in here to discuss this together.

I felt my hair through my hands again, thinking that I should be bald by the time I turned thirty if I kept doing it all the time. Carmen and Irina had Tanya between them, making sure she wouldn't fall. She was capable of walking though, so that was a plus. Emmett followed them in as he towed dickhead inside the room, Tyler walked in last.

I looked over at Carmen once they'd set Tanya down on the bed beside Kate, who was now sleeping. "What do you girls want to do? Kate told me she doesn't want to go to the hospital or home. She wants to stay here."

"I'd rather bring them to the hospital if you don't mind," Carmen replied.

I shrugged my shoulders and was about to reply, but Kate answered for me. I guess she wasn't sleeping after all. Her voice was low though, so we approached her. "If we go to the hospital they'll get the police over there to question us. I don't want that, especially since they're possibly part of the Volturi family." She kept her eyes closed as she spoke to us. Tanya nodded in agreement to what Kate said.

I was waiting for Carmen to reply, but I heard someone else speak instead. "What the fuck?" I turned around and realized it was junkie number two that had just woken up. He saw his buddy and yelled out, "Garrett? Hey cuz, get up man."

"He's out like a light," Emmett said to him. "He was annoying the crap out of me, which I suggest you don't do unless you want to go back to sleep."

"You guys will be sorry for this. You have no idea what my Uncles will do to you." Emmett got up off the bed and walked over to him.

"I said not to annoy me, which you're doing right now." As he was about to bring his fist down there was a new voice that came from the doorway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Standing in the doorway was a petite blonde with frustration in her eyes.

Emmett stopped mid-way and looked straight at her. He didn't even have to kink his neck she was so short since he was on his knees. "What are you doing here and who are you?"

"I'm here to get my brother, whom you are about to punch. You can keep Garrett, I don't care, but Alec comes with me. Oh, I'm Jane by the way." She said the last sentence with a grin.

Emmett smirked. "How are you," his eyes went up and down her body, "Going to stop me, Jane?"

"This might hurt just a little," she said as she jumped at him so fast he didn't even have time to react. She kicked him on the side of the head, right beside the temple, knocking him out.

Huh, I thought to myself, who knew something so small could do so much damage? If this would have been a different scenario I probably would have been laughing my ass off, but this was definitely not the time to do it.

"Look, they drugged those girls on the bed over there and were more than likely going to rape them. They got what they deserved." I stopped talking before I caused anymore trouble.

She walked over to her brother and kicked him in the ribs, right where I had broken them. "Bitch, what was that for?" He gasped.

"You idiot, what the hell were you thinking? You were given specific orders not to do this. You know what? Just keep your mouth shut 'til we get back to the mansion. I'll let them deal with you_._" _Well, maybe having her come in here to find them was a good thing after all_. She was going to untie the rope from his hands, but I stopped her.

"If you do that, he'll more than likely start a fight and I don't want that to happen in here. You can untie him outside, just leave the ropes on the ground. Don't forget your drugs and your other junkie."_ Fuck me! _My hand almost went up to my mouth to keep it shut. She was just a small girl, but for some reason she had a strong affect on me to not taunt her.

Emmett was coming back around and he shook his head, followed by him rubbing his hands on his face. "Nice one, I'll give you that." He picked himself off the ground right away, more than likely to prevent her from knocking him out again.

"Thank you," she said.

"Emmett, help me get these two out of here so she can untie them outside and go. Tyler, there's a dust pan and a broom in the bathroom closet. You can scoop the crap up off the floor and put it in a bag. Don't touch any of it with your fingers." I looked down at the pile of drugs that was on the carpet as I gave Tyler the orders.

Once we were done dragging the thugs out the door, Tyler was right behind us with the bag of drugs. I threw the bag out toward Jane after taking it out of Tyler's hand, "don't forget this and you can leave the ropes at the door, if you don't mind." I slammed the door shut once we were all inside.

Tyler looked at me with question in his eyes. "Dude, who cares about the ropes, let's just hope they leave and don't come back."

"Hey man, if those don't come back in one piece, my mom will have my ass for this. I'm definitely not going to let that happen."

Emmett smirked, "poor little Edward scared of mommy?"

"Fuck off Em." I peeked out through the curtains and saw the girl get in the car with the junkies. A weight came off my shoulders and I leaned my back against the wall, closing my eyes.

I heard music in the background and my eyes popped open, remembering the party that was still going on outside. They must have registered what I was thinking because we all said, "the party," at the same time.

We went out back to a crowd of people that could barely keep themselves up. I turned the music off. "Alright, hope everyone had fun tonight, but party's over now." People were booing in the back. "If you're too drunk to drive call a cab or you can sleep outside, whatever suits you."

I left it at that and walked off to find my bottle of Sambuca. If I remembered correctly, I had left it in the bathroom. It was surprisingly still there, right where I left it. I took a leak and then grabbed the bottle, taking a swig and let the liquid burn down my throat again. Then I headed over to the room with the girls.

"So, how are things going in here?" The girls were chatting, but stopped once I stepped in.

Carmen turned around to speak to me. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I was just frustrated and I hadn't seen those two guys. I'm sorry we caused all of this." Her guilty eyes were flooded with tears.

"Man, don't cry Carmen." I hated having a girl cry in front of me, it made me uncomfortable. "They're gone, your sisters look fine and I've told everyone else to go home or crash in the backyard." I decided to change the subject as my stomach growled. "Any of you up for something to eat?"

They looked at each other and nodded their heads. We walked over to the kitchen and I tried to think of what I could give Tanya and Kate.

Emmett walked in the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge, opened the door and grabbed a beer. "You making some grub, bro?"

I ignored him and looked over at Kate. "What do you want to eat that you think will stay down? We've got bread, cereal and um..." I opened up some cabinets to see what we did have.

"Toast would be great Edward," Tanya said. "Do you have ginger tea?" I looked at her with a 'what the fuck is that' look. "It's an herbal tea, you know, those little bags filled with herbs that you put in hot water?"

"Right. Carmen, you mind looking for that. You'll know what it looks like. My mom probably has some in the pantry over there." I pointed my finger at the pantry so she knew where to go.

After having stuffed our faces we worked out the sleeping plans. Emmett and I would sleep in my room, I would have preferred to sleep beside one of the girls, but that was wishful thinking. Carmen and Tanya would sleep in Emmett's room, Irina and Kate would sleep in the guest room and Tyler would sleep on the pull-out couch. I was grateful that our beds were queen sized, especially since I had to sleep with Emmett.

The girls had asked us if we had some shirts they could borrow to sleep in. Emmett was much bigger than me, so he offered them some of his old shirts he still kept in his dresser here. I guess leaving some stuff behind can be useful.

Please leave me your thoughts.


	3. The Last Slice

**Thanks to my beta Lindz for her great work. She edited two of my chapters while she was sick and one of her kids.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't remember what time we went to bed at, but as I looked over at the alarm clock it was now one o'clock in the afternoon. My head wasn't aching too much, so that was a plus. I got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom, which was between Emmett's room and mine.

I was glad I decided to sit down to piss as it was taking forever. "Holy shit bro. You've been pissing for like two minutes." Emmett chuckled in the background, his voice sounded rough.

"I guess I just beat your record!" I yelled back at him and laughed.

We got dressed, stepped out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Everyone's doors were closed and Tyler was still snoring on the couch. Emmett went straight for the fridge and took out the eggs, milk and butter.

"You making pancakes Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you make yourself useful and start the percolator. There's also some bacon in the fridge." He waved his hand over toward the fridge as he said it.

The smell of food wafted throughout the cottage. I couldn't hear Tyler snoring anymore, therefore he was either awake or not far from it. There was a slight creaking sound that came from down the hall so one of the doors had opened up.

I heard the toilet flush a few times so most of the girls were up. Carmen was the first to walk into the kitchen still wearing one of Emmett's shirts. "Morning, guys. It sure smells good." She pulled a chair back and sat down, pulling the shirt over her thighs.

"You want some coffee?" I asked her and she nodded her head at me. "Hope you don't mind percolator coffee. We don't keep instant coffee in here."

Tyler stepped in the kitchen saying, what sounded like, "I wouldn't mind a cup." I saw him grab a chair and sit down across from Carmen. He rubbed his eyes and then realized Carmen was there. He turned beat red. It was actually pretty funny.

I started handing the coffee out when the last of the girls started joining us. We didn't have enough chairs for everyone, so I sent Tyler to go to the guest room and grab some fold-able ones from the closet.

Emmett and I started to place the food and the dishes on the table for everyone to dig in. There was one piece of bacon left on the plate right in the center of the table. Emmett and I were sitting at the two ends of the table so we were both a little out of reach. We eyed each other and then the slice of bacon and back to each other.

The girls started to laugh and the slice disappeared. We looked around to see who took it to notice Tyler chewing on it after he had completely shoved it in his mouth. We waited patiently for him to finish chewing on his 'slice' of bacon before tackling him.

He knew what was coming once Emmett and I had placed ourselves in a pouncing position. His eyes started to panic and he tried to talk with his mouthful, but no one understood what he said. He gulped it down and yelled, "I didn't take..." He never got to finish since Emmett and I had pounced at him, the chair falling on its back.

Both of us had one of his arms in ours so his head never hit the floor. We dragged him into the bathroom, picked him up and set him down in the tub. "Come on guys. It was only a slice." He started to giggle, but a stressed one at that. Emmett turned the shower on, cold water came down over him, soaking him. "Agh," he yelled and tried to get out, but both of us kept our guards up to keep him there.

The girls were huddled at the door and one of them spoke out. "You guys are so cruel. If you would have paid attention you would have noticed that I was the one who took the last piece. The one he was chewing on was from his plate."

Both of our heads turned around and somehow Tyler pushed through us and then the girls, leaving water trails behind him. Emmett and I looked at each other dumbfounded and I asked them who it was. No one answered because they probably thought we'd do the same thing to them. "You can answer my question. We won't hurt you, don't worry." I used my seductive voice, trying to get one of them to confess. Still no answer.

Emmett spoke next. "Alright then, if none of you want to confess then we'll just have to get them all. Right, Edward?" He looked over at me and I licked my lips. We darted toward the girls and they started to run everywhere closing doors behind them. We heard Tyler squeal from the guest room. He must have been changing when one of the girls stepped in. I started to keel over laughing just picturing his face.

I had caught Tanya hiding behind the sofa in the living room. My arms flung out to pick her up but she started kicking and screaming. Don't worry, she was laughing not frightened. I took hold of her legs and placed them between mine, under my knees of course. I wasn't stupid enough to put them too close to my jewels.

Once I was in control of those, my hands reached out to grab her arms. I managed, somehow, to get down on my knees and lightly sit on her legs to keep them in place. I stretched her arms up over her head and held her wrists with one hand and started to tickle her with the other one.

She started going crazy and I could feel her bucking her legs, trying to get me off of her. I started laughing so hard I lost control of her arms giving her the chance to get back at me. She had slid her arm, or hand, whichever, between her and me. Right in the center. She took a hold of my precious jewels and lightly squeezed. "Get...off...of...me..." Both of us were still laughing.

I brought my arms up, "alright, I surrender." I slowly started to get up, but she threw her full weight into me making me fall flat on my back. Now she was in control, or she thought she was. "Do you think you can actually keep me here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh I definitely can Edward." She tilted her head down and smashed her lips onto mine. I didn't know how to react it was so sudden. I felt the heat from between her legs on my stomach since the only thing between us was her underwear and my tank top. Well, maybe she could keep me down after all.

We were interrupted once the rest of the crowd started to look at us as they leaned over the back of the couch. _Damn it!_ We got up off the floor. "Alright, show's over folks," I said. Emmett and Tyler started to boo at us, obviously wanting more.

We all went back to the kitchen and started to clean up our mess. Carmen came up to me as I was stacking up the plates on the counter. "Edward?" I looked over at her. "You have a washer and dryer here right?" I nodded in reply. "Do you mind if we wash our clothes so we can get dressed?"

"No problem." I told her where they were and she asked me if I wanted anything washed. She packed up the clothes and was set to start her load. By the time we were done the dishes and cleaning up in the kitchen, the load was done and ready for the dryer.

We decided to relax while we waited for their clothes to dry and watched a movie. Tanya set herself beside me right away and Emmett was in between Carmen and Irina. Kate was sitting beside Tyler, who was blushing. I grinned at that.

Once the girls got dressed after the movie, we all decided to go for a hike in the woods. We had packed up some sandwiches and drinks and headed off for the day. Tanya had her arm wrapped around mine trying to keep from tripping, or was it just an excuse? _She did kiss me earlier._

As we stepped out of the woods, my eyes blinked at the brightness of the sun reflecting off the cascading water. It was beautiful once my eyes adjusted and I heard a few of the girls say it was beautiful out loud.

I loved the sound of waterfalls and mentioned we stay here and eat. There were plenty of rocks for us to sit on. It looked like Tanya was planning on sitting beside me, but there was definitely no room on there for the both of us. She settled for the closest rock.

We ate quietly, soaking up the sun and the wonderful sound of the waterfall. There were birds chirping and squirrels running around. I caught sight of an eagle in flight and pointed out to the others. It was massive and a beauty.

Our discussion started about the eagle and then went on from there to stuff that was totally out of the subject. I looked at my watch and realized we'd been here for hours and I saw Kate shiver. "Why don't we pack up and head back?" She looked up at me thankfully.

"I guess," Emmett said and started to pack up the stuff with me. We made sure there was no garbage left behind before we left. What can I say, I'm an environmentally friendly kind of guy.

After our hike back we were all pretty tired and it was past supper time. None of us wanted to cook though. Emmett took out his phone, "anyone up for Chinese?" It wasn't my favorite, but I was hungry and there wasn't much in the area to order from or that delivered here for that fact.

We spent the rest of the evening as we did this morning. Watching movies, except this time with drinks. It was getting pretty late so I asked the girls about their parents questioning their whereabouts. Tanya replied, "they're gone on vacation. We can stay here. If you don't mind." I looked at Emmett and the both of us shrugged our shoulders at the same time indicating we didn't mind. We had all been drinking anyway.

This time the sleeping arrangements were altered. Tanya wanted to sleep in my bed and Irina wanted to sleep in Emmett's bed. He agreed right away of course. There were three people left to decide where they wanted to sleep; Carmen, Kate and Tyler.

I had noticed Kate eying Tyler a few times today so I spoke out for them. "Why don't you go sleep in the guest room with Tyler, Kate?" Tyler's face became beet red. He didn't say anything though.

"I'll sleep on the couch Edward," Carmen replied for Kate and Tyler. They had no choice now, unless one of them wanted to sleep on the floor.

We all headed for our rooms to go sleep. I was baffled when Tanya came in the room after her shower. The only thing that was on her was the towel. She grinned at me and let go of the towel, letting it fall to the floor. Her red hair contrasted with her bare skin. Her nipples were hard, I wondered if it was from the change of temperature from the bathroom to my bedroom.

She walked over to the bed, swaying her hips back and forth, making me look in that area away from her breasts. She crawled under the sheet and went straight down to my dick. Her hands grazing my chest, all the way down. Her wet hair against my skin gave me shivers and tickled at the same time.

She grabbed my half-hard dick and started to stroke it slowly until it was hard, which didn't take long. I inhaled as she started to suck and grab me with one of her hands. She started to stroke my dick harder as she kept sucking and licking the head of it.

I moaned and tried to reach down to one of her breasts. She saw what I wanted to do so she repositioned herself for me to reach her. I cupped one of her breasts and then lightly pinched her nipple. She moaned with my dick in her mouth, sending a vibration and making me buck my hips.

I sat up and she looked at me with confusion on her face. I wrapped my arm around her and pushed her down toward the bed. My mouth and hands switched from one breast to the next; circling my tongue around each of them and pulling with my fingers. She gasped at the sensation it gave her and she bucked her chest up at me, wanting more.

I knew it wouldn't take much longer for her to orgasm so I decided to head down below. She looked at me as I lowered my head and spread her folds with my fingers. I flicked my tongue at her clit and she gasped. I looked up to see her face; her eyes were closed and her cheeks and lips were flushed. I kept licking and then I penetrated her with two of my fingers.

She bucked her hips and started to play with her breasts. Seeing her do that made me even harder. My fingers quickened their pace and I started to circle her clit with my tongue. That was it, she put a pillow over her face and screamed with pleasure. I slowed my pace, a spasm went through her body and she closed her legs, panting.

I reached over to my night table and opened the drawer to get a condom. She was the one that put it on me and then she pushed me down on my back.

She sat on me and then placed my dick right at her entrance and let me enter her slowly. She lowered her head down to kiss me and then she sat up, revealing her breasts out in the open. I cupped her breasts and started playing with them again. She started to move her hips up and down, damn it felt good. I grabbed her hips and pulled her toward me harder every time she came down on me.

I saw it in her face that she was very close to getting an orgasm. My hands went up to her breasts again and she exploded, trying not to scream due to the others. She kept swinging her hips as she finished off her orgasm and I asked her to get on all fours.

I entered her again, with force this time. She leaned down lower, letting me enter her even further. I placed my hands on her hips firmly and bucked my hips back and forth. It didn't take long before I felt the pleasure surge through me and grunted at my release.

I leaned over her, spent. She elongated her legs, flattening herself and I followed. Most of my weight was on my elbows making my arms start to shake. I rolled over and collected my breath.

After a few minutes we both headed to the bathroom and cleaned ourselves up and then went to sleep. For a few hours anyway.

We woke up to someone pounding on our door. I looked over at the alarm clock and it was only nine o'clock. "What the fuck man? We're trying to sleep here. Go away." I tried to yell, but it didn't work.

Emmett heard me anyway. He was the one practically knocking down the door. "Edward, you're going to want to see this."

"Fine, I'm coming," I huffed. I got out of bed and Tanya followed me. We were still naked so we got dressed and went out.

Emmett held up a Polaroid picture. "You woke me up for this?"

"Look at the damn picture Edward." I did look and I saw Kate cuddled up to Tyler, in bed, both were naked.

"What the hell, pervert." I found it odd though, as I knew it wasn't his style.

He exhaled loudly. "It wasn't me Edward. Someone slipped it under the door. I don't know who did it. You think we should ask the other girls?" He asked me, his face neutral as he probably didn't know if he should laugh or be upset.

We decided to ask them and they all looked at us like it was some kind of joke. We examined the picture more, not the couple, the surroundings, and realized the picture was taken from outside.

They had opened their window before going to bed so someone must have peeped in and taken the picture. _Sick Fuck! _

We let it slide for now and went on with our day. All of us wanted to go hiking again so we did, but in another direction this time. No waterfalls though, but there was a huge meadow. It was beautiful. We had brought blankets with us this time, which was a good thing because there were no rocks to sit on this time.

I stretched after I was done eating and flattened myself on the ground. I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening to the others talk. I must have fallen asleep because I was shaken awake by Tyler saying we were ready to go. _Already?_

The skies were clouding up, that's why. We didn't make it back in time though, so we were all soaked. We decided to take our clothes off outside except for our undergarments and laughed. Carmen closed her eyes, tilted her head back and enjoyed the pleasure of the raindrops. We all ended up doing the same thing, but after awhile it got cold so we went in.

The evening went on as the others; movies, drinking and bed. Oh and sex. In the morning, another photo was found at the door. This time it was a picture of all of us in the meadow. Okay, now this was starting to creep me out.

Emmett and I discreetly discussed this issue and came up with one suggestion. The Junkies. _Fuck me!_ "What the hell are we going to do Emmett? We could leave, but would they follow us? What about the Denalis? They live in this area." I tried to keep my voice down as I spoke.

"Look, we'll go on like nothing happened. We're the only one that saw this picture. We'll keep an eye out for those stupid fucks for the rest of our time here and if we run into them, well, we'll figure it out then." He was more relaxed than I was.

It rained all day so we stayed inside and played games. Emmett and I would walk toward the window once and awhile and look outside for someone. No one.

I woke up the next morning to a smell of eggs and bacon. My mouth watered and I looked over to Tanya. She wasn't there. For some reason, I panicked. _What the fuck, I'm losing my mind here._ I'd be bald by the time I was thirty if this kept going.

She was in the kitchen with the other girls making breakfast. I exhaled, trying not to make it obvious that I was relieved. "Mmm, smells good girls."

My eyes went straight for the door. Nothing. "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's outside," Carmen answered.

Please leave me comments.


	4. Bad News

**Alright, I apologize for the tardiness. My computer was giving me problems earlier, but it looks okay for now. Enjoy!**

**********

**Chapter 4**

I went to join him in front of the window to the guest room. "The damn rain must have washed away the footprints. There was no photo this morning though. Maybe they've decided what they were doing was childish." He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, let's go eat."

Never having taken the time to actually realize Carmen didn't have a partner until now, I asked her, "did you want to invite someone Carmen? I don't mind. As long as it's not one of those junkies." We both grinned, but only for a second.

"You sure you don't mind. There's someone I like in town. We've spoken a few times, but that's all." She blushed a little.

"I wouldn't have offered it to you if I did mind. Give him a call. Do you need my cell? It's in my room." I waited for her answer.

"No, I don't know his number anyway."

"Well do you know where he lives?" This wasn't a very big town so I'm sure she did. She nodded her head indicating she did know. "Well then, let's hop in the jeep and go ask him to come back with us. I need to get some stuff at the grocery store anyway." I didn't really have to get anything, but I figured I'd let her think that to convince her to come.

We stopped in front of at a two story house, light blue paint covered most of it. There was a wooden porch that surrounded the front and sides. It looked old, but in good shape. I waited for Carmen to come back as my eyes looked around my surroundings. I noticed a rickety black mustang not far off from where I was that I had seen at the grocery store too.

I let it pass, this was a small town after all. About five minutes later, Carmen came back with a guy that had long brown hair in a ponytail, he was dressed casually and looked about six feet. _Alright, he looks like he won't be trouble._

She introduced us and mentioned I had to stop at the grocery store again for a few minutes. I bought some more chips and pop and marshmallows. I knew we had more than enough alcohol and other foods at the cottage.

On my way out, I spotted that damn mustang again. I squinted my eyes to try and see if there was someone in the car, but the sun was glaring off the windows. I got back in the jeep to a couple talking and smiled at myself for thinking about her.

My eyes kept going to the rear view mirror and side mirrors to check if that mustang was following us. I hoped the guy in the back didn't think I was always looking at him. The car didn't come into view again on the way back so hopefully it was just me that was being paranoid for nothing.

Carmen introduced him to everyone as Eleazar. Emmett had made burgers while we were out and kept them heated over the barbeque. We ate and asked Eleazar questions about himself so we could get to know him. He seemed like a pretty down to earth guy. I relaxed.

Today we decided to do some fishing. It was late, but it was just for fun- at least to see the girls squirm when they put the worms on the hooks gave us all a good laugh. The guys were asked to take the fish off when the girls caught some. We had actually collected quite a few considering the time of day. We hauled the fish back with us and prepared them for supper.

We had a fire-pit in the back yard for when we wanted to smoke our fish. It tasted better that way than in the barbeque. Not that it wasn't good on the barbeque, but, you know what I mean.

I decided to start a fire outside for us to sit around after supper, which was delicious by the way. Settling ourselves in camping chairs with a beer or drink, we relaxed and talked about all kinds of things. I went in to get some marshmallows for those who wanted some. For me, it was a no no. Beer and marshmallows were not my forte.

It was getting pretty cold out as the fire was burning out and I extinguished it with a bucket of water I had nearby. We stepped in the house and I noticed there was something by the door. Emmett was the closest to the door, he saw it too and went to pick it up. To keep the others distracted I turned to Eleazar and spoke to him. "I hope you were planning on staying the night. I didn't think of mentioning it earlier, but we've obviously all been drinking, therefore you kind of don't have a choice." I smiled.

"I don't mind if there's any room." I explained to him that he would be sleeping with Carmen on the pull-out couch if he didn't mind. "No, I don't mind at all." He walked beside her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

While the others were showering, getting ready for bed and whatever, Emmett and I looked at what was at the door. It was an envelope this time. Emmett emptied the contents on the table, revealing a few photos of us hiking, me in the jeep with Carmen and Eleazar and some other photos. "I've been noticing a battered black mustang around and I'm sure it's the same people who are taking these photos. I saw them at the grocery store, then when we went to pick up Eleazar and when I stopped off at the grocery store the second time. I couldn't see inside, but I have a feeling it's those damn junkies."

"You know what? We'll leave a note on the door that if they don't leave us alone, we'll call the police. It's as simple as that." Emmett went over by one of the drawers and took out a pad of paper and a pen, no, a marker.

WE LET YOU GO THE OTHER NIGHT, SO LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!

We sneaked out the back with a roll of tape and taped it near the bottom of the door, making sure they'd see it. They always slipped the photos under the door so they'd have to see it, unless they were morons. Although, they were junkies.

Nobody had noticed us having stepped out so we went on as if nothing happened. We got ready for bed ourselves as everyone else had. Not long after we were all in bed, either having sex, talking or sleeping.

We were woken up by the sound of a broken window. We searched all the rooms and didn't find any broken windows. I looked up at Emmett. "Mom and Dad's room." I rushed to get the key and unlock the door. We walked into the room and opened the light. There was nobody there, but the window was broken and on the floor was a brick with what looked like a note.

We had trouble reading what it said, but came about. 'You pieces of shit don't scare us. We already told you you'd regret fucking with us the other night.'

We went out to see if they were still there. No mustang. Now we didn't know what to say to the others. Should we tell them the truth or lie? Lie.

Emmett told them it must have been some kids doing pranks. We sealed up the window in my parent's room with plastic and hoped to god no one would break in. I was going to leave the door unlocked, but I decided not to.

Emmett and I did take out all the valuable stuff from their room though and put them in our safes; we each had one.

Eleazar came up to us. "I know who did this. Word's been going around town that Alec and Garrett are after you. Something about you guys accusing them for something they didn't do. Look, I used to hang out with those guys until I found out what they were really like. They won't stop until they get what they want; revenge."

We let him know what happened the other night with the girls and the date rape drugs. He shook his head. "Jane was here to get them?" Emmett and I nodded our heads.

"She gave them shit when she found out about what they did to the girls," I said.

"Fuck, you guys are screwed. Having insulted them in front of Jane especially. She also more than likely made sure they paid for what they did because she was raped once due to being drugged. We need to think of a way out of this." Emmett and I looked at each other, dumbfounded.

Emmett responded first. "You're going to help us with this? You barely even know us."

"Well, Carmen's here. I really like her and I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed. Yes, they will go that far." I raked my hand through my hair.

We sent everyone to bed as we discussed this issue in the kitchen. Several ideas came to mind. One was to put a trap by the door to catch the person while they were placing something else under the door, but then there was still the other one we had to worry about.

Eleazar had also mentioned that there was no point in calling the police because they wouldn't do anything. These guys were part of the 'Mafia.'

We thought about having another party, maybe they'd be stupid enough to show up again. The only thing was, if they came with guns or other weapons there could be more people harmed than need be.

I started to curse myself for having let them come in that night. If I would have kicked them out this wouldn't be happening. I could swear Eleazar read my mind. "They would be doing something like this even if it was just for kicking them out. They're troublemakers and they don't like being told what they can and can't do."

I looked up at Emmett. "Where's Chief Swan when you need him?" We both smirked at that and thought about calling him, but could he even do anything out here? He was a Chief, but the Chief of Forks, not here.

Eleazar said that the best thing to do for now was to get some sleep and talk it over in the morning. So we all headed of for bed, but I had trouble sleeping. It wasn't long before I was distracted by someone playing with me under the sheets.

The next morning was the same as usual. Except this time it was Carmen that found the pictures, not us. _Fuck! _At least she was clever enough to come to us first instead of showing them to everyone.

"How long have they been doing this? I'm not stupid, I know who they're from." She held the photos out at us and whispered as we discussed the issue in the living room.

"Most of the week," I replied. "We didn't want to freak everybody out and we're trying to think of something to do about all of this."

"You should have told me earlier. I know someone that might help us before this gets out of hand," she hesitated a second before continuing. "His name's Peter..."

Eleazar cut her off before she could continue, "Are you by any chance talking about the nephew of the Stefan and Vlademir brothers?" He looked at her with a slight bulge in his eyes.

"Yes. How do you know them?" she asked.

Eleazar thumped himself in the forehead with his palm. "I'm so stupid. I should have thought of this before." It started to look like he was talking to himself, but he came back to us. "I used to go to school with Charlotte, we were best friends and the last I heard of her, she was dating Peter. I remember when I told her I was hanging out with those goons she started to freak out, telling me to stay away from those guys for my own good. Peter had talked to her about them, explaining who they were and that they were his uncles' worst enemies. The Voturis had killed Peter's parents."

"What does that have to do with us?" Emmett asked. "Why would they help us anyway, they don't even know who we are."

"No, but we do." He looked over at Carmen as he said 'we'. "How do you know Peter anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well we were also best friends and then we started to date, but things didn't work out between us. We didn't leave each other on bad terms, but we haven't spoken to each other for awhile. I was really close to his uncles too, they were like a second family to me." Her face tilted down as she frowned. Next thing you know she looked up at Eleazar. "It's a small world after all, isn't it? I mean you knowing Charlotte and me knowing Peter."

"Yeah, you can say that again," he replied.

We explained everything that happened in the last few days to Carmen and she headed off to call Peter. She came back with a huge grin on her face saying that Peter's uncles would happily help us out. They had been waiting for an opportunity like this to get revenge. They had killed one of the Volturis family members, which I think was Didyme if I heard correctly, but it wasn't enough for them since it was both of Peter's parents that were killed.

There was only one problem. It would take them a couple of days to get here and we only had a day and a half left here. We didn't want to leave the Denalis alone either though. We talked about it some more and she contacted Peter again to see if they could get here faster. No luck.

"We'll just lay low for the next couple of days and tell mom and dad that we were having so much fun we lost track of time. I'm sure we'll only be a day or two late." I raked my hand through my hair as I spoke to Emmett and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, I guess so. Can't guarantee it'll work though." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd rather get grounded than leave them," I pointed at all the Denali sisters. "Here alone as a target."

"Point taken," he replied.

We did as we planned for the rest of the day by laying low. We made an excuse to the others that we were too tired from lack of sleep the night before.

Luck came to us the next day since it rained, but there were more photos. These ones were of Emmett, Eleazar and I talking with Carmen. Our faces were pretty stressed out. I just hoped they weren't watching when Carmen came back with the huge grin on her face. Also that they didn't hear our conversation.

Emmett and I were stressing since we were supposed to leave and hoped this Peter guy would get here soon. That day went by pretty slow, but we did our best by playing games and watching movies. Some of us would disappear during the day into our bedrooms for awhile.

We were running out of food since we had all been eating like pigs and I decided to step out and go to the grocery store. Emmett was going to stay and keep an eye out for the troublemakers. Tyler wanted to come with me so I told him he could join me.

"Oh man. Edward this is the best week I've ever had. Thanks for this. I mean it," he said with huge smile.

"I told you we'd have fun buddy." He was one of them that didn't know about all the trouble that's been happening for the past week.

"Not that I mind staying here, but aren't we supposed to be on our way home?" His happy face turned into a confused one.

"Well, Emmett and I decided to stay an extra couple of days. We'll make an excuse, don't worry." Then I realized what we'd all forgotten about; them. We hadn't told them about the pictures and stuff, so what would we say when Peter and his uncles would arrive? _Fuck!_

I knew I'd have to talk to them about this later. I felt so stupid after thinking about it.

Tyler and I kept adding food to the basket. "Uh, Edward," he said. "Don't you think we have enough now?" The basket was almost filled to the rim, but I had to get more since we were receiving visitors.

"Don't worry, it won't go to waste." I tried to keep a straight face as we waited for a red light to turn green.

The light turned green and I veered the car to the left. I felt a sudden jolt, like something hit the car and I passed out after that, not knowing what hit me.

Please leave me some of your thoughts...just press on the key.


	5. All kinds of pain

**Okay, there's a word in here that should be in 'Jo Jo's Dick-tionary', here's the link: ., you'll LYAO! I know she's used this one before, but I haven't found it in her Dick-tionary yet; fan-fucking-tastic.**

**Enjoy!**

***********

**Chapter 5**

As I was slowly returning to reality, I felt a rush of pain to my skull and a ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes, but I felt a burning sensation and I couldn't see anything, so I shut them again. I started to panic and tried to cry out, but something was keeping me from opening my mouth. I couldn't feel my body; it was numb. _Please don't let this mean I'm paralyzed. _I silently prayed and started to feel warm streaks fall down my cheeks. It freaked me out since that was the only part of my body that I _could_ feel.

I inhaled to try to calm myself and rewound the last moments that had happened before I'd passed out. I tried to remember, but my head was pounding and it hurt more when I forced myself to think back.

I felt a sudden urge to sleep and figured my best bet for now was to do just that; sleep it off. I let myself go.

A slight electrifying shock went throughout my body; creating a tingling feeling and thus waking me up and all of my injuries. I could hear people talking now since the ringing had ceased, but they sounded far away and I had trouble understanding what they were saying.

Something bright shone in one of my eyes, followed by the other eye. I imagined someone was examining my eyes, but why? I was left looking at spots once they were closed again. Would I be able to see now?

I was also starting to feel excruciating pain flow throughout my body; it wasn't numb anymore, that's for sure. Although, it felt awkward, almost like there was something wrong. Why was I in so much pain anyway? What happened?

So many questions were going through my head it was giving me a headache on top of the one I already had. The voices were slowly getting clearer for me to hear. Finally I did hear one of them. "Sir? Can you hear me?" I wanted to answer her, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. "Just squeeze my hand if you can." I didn't even feel her hand at first, but when I did I forced myself to squeeze, sending a jolt through my body. I'm sure it wasn't much, but hopefully it would answer her question.

"Are you in any pain?" she continued. I squeezed again, giving it my all. "Okay, we're going to move you on a gurney now, so this will hurt, but I'll give you something to take some of the pain away." _Only some of the pain? Man, bring on the morphine damn it!_ The pain was so bad I definitely didn't want to move, not that I could anyway since I had no strength left at all.

When I started to feel them move me, the pain was so torturous I passed out again.

Coming back from the blackout, I was able to open my eyes, but I had to squint because the lighting hurt. When my eyes adjusted, I took in my surroundings and realized I was in an ambulance. "Sir? Can you open your mouth for me please?" I couldn't do it. I was afraid to move any part of my body as a matter of fact, but I somehow knew there was no way I could open my mouth. "Squeeze my hand twice if you can't." What was with all the questions? She was starting to piss me off and I had no more strength in me; I passed out again.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was dark. I tried to take in my surroundings as I had in the ambulance, but it had been brighter in there. I looked around with my eyes and found an IV needle inserted in the back of my hand. I was obviously in a hospital bed. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here, though.

My head wasn't throbbing anymore, which was a good thing and I didn't feel as much pain as I had before. My body felt so numb I could barely move, but at least this time I could feel it, unlike the last time where I could have sworn I was paralyzed from the head down.

I looked around the room without moving my head, not wanting to risk the pain it might cause me. I squinted a little bit once I found a lump on a chair in the corner of the room. I squinted harder and took a chance by moving my head to get a better look. _Emmett?_

The last time I checked I couldn't open my mouth, but I decided to try again. "E...Em...Emmett?" It had taken a major effort, but it had finally come out. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me, but more than likely he hadn't since he was probably sleeping and my voice was very low and raspy.

I decided to shut my eyes again and try to sleep as I was pretty tired. Before I knew it, I was asleep again, but it wasn't long before I woke up, sweating and panting. "Bro? Are you alright? Do you want me to get a nurse?" I heard Emmett say as he looked down at me from the side of the bed; his face full of anxiety and _fear? _I had never, in my entire life, seen Emmett's face with those expressions on it.

I could feel the tears coming down the side of my face, or was it beads of sweat? It was hard to differ with all the emotions that were flowing through my mind. For some reason, I felt fear, anxiety and panic at the same time. What was wrong with me?

"Wha...what...happened," I forced myself to say without opening my jaw up too much. I knew I'd be in extreme pain if I did, for some reason.

"You were in a car crash. The jeep was crushed and well...uh," he stuttered and started to fidget with his hands, which was extremely rare of Emmett.

My mind started to replay part of what had happened and a shock went throughout my body. "Where's Tyler?" I asked, remembering that he'd been with me in the jeep.

"You look like you're in pain Edward. I'll go get a nurse," he said and started to walk off.

I gave it all my might as I asked him again, "I want to know where Tyler is!" I gasped at the pain it caused me and then exhaled, trying to relax.

Emmett didn't turn around, but he answered me. "He...he didn't make it Edward," he said with a sad tone of voice and then continued toward the door.

He didn't make it here or was Tyler dead?! _No, no, no. I'm just having a nightmare. It can't be. No, no, no._ I kept repeating it over and over until my body ached again as it became rock solid. _It's all my fault!_ I realized. _If we would have just left as we were supposed to, this wouldn't have happened. We'd probably be home now, right? How long had I been asleep for? Hours, days?_

My mind was swirling with possibilities of what could have prevented Tyler's death. Closing my eyes to try and calm down, I heard two sets of footsteps coming back into the room. I didn't bother opening my eyes as I didn't want to look at Emmett at that moment. I knew it wouldn't help how I was feeling right now. _Does Emmett blame me for his death?_ I thought to myself as I replayed the moment he told me in my head; he had not turned around to tell me.

The nurse distracted me from my thoughts as she asked, "How are you feeling at the moment Mr. Cullen?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I spit out, not thinking of what I was saying. "What the hell do you think?"

"Okay," she replied with surprise in her tone of voice. "Let's bring that medication up a little bit, shall we?" _Fucking right we should! _She walked beside me and started pressing some buttons on a machine and my body started to feel all tingly inside. _Wow, that was quick. _For all I knew, she could have brought the dosage right up to shut me up.

"Sorry ma'am. He's usually not rude like this," Emmett said as he eyed me down for me to understand and watch my tongue next time. What was I supposed to say? That I was feeling great? Give me a fucking break.

"Well, I was just being honest. It was a stupid question," I said as the nurse walked out.

"She was simply asking you if you were in pain so she could adjust your morphine," he said. "Get some sleep. You need it."

"Are you angry at me?" I asked. The only thing, was that it came out slurred, almost like I was drunk, so I wasn't sure if he understood me. The nurse must have adjusted my morphine a little too much as I fell asleep again, not giving me the chance to get a reply from Emmett.

"_Hey, new kid," I said to the person looking around everywhere for a place to sit. He looked around, trying to find who spoke out to him. He was holding his tray tightly not to drop it, as everyone walked past him, not even caring if they bumped into him. He was the 'new kid' as they always put it and some were just pricks and didn't care._

_I was usually one of those, but I was in a good mood that day, so I had him sit with me while I waited for Emmett. "Thanks man," he said as he set his tray down, nervously, on the table. "I'm Tyler by-the-way," he finished._

"_Edward," I replied, but it was obvious he already knew who I was from the way he looked at me._

"_I've...uh...heard about you," he continued and then shoved some food in his mouth._

"_Anything good?" I asked. "Girls talkin' or guys?" My facial expression showed some curiosity. Hey, who doesn't want to know what others say about them? At least when it's good, especially from girls._

"_Mostly girls," he said with a mouthful of food. His eyes bulged at the same time and I looked around to see what caused him to do that; Emmett. Poor guy, everyone always thought he was mean and a jerk just because he was a big guy. He was actually the softie of the family, I was more like the jerk._

"_Hey, bro, what brings him here?" he pointed his chin out toward Tyler as he placed his overloaded tray of food on the table. He slid me a plate with some pizza on it and kept the rest for himself._

"_He had nowhere to sit, so I invited him over here," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. A lot of people were talking now that Tyler was sitting with us. _

"_Wow, Edward. I'm impressed," Emmett said as his eyebrows went up to show he really was impressed. It was totally out of my genre, but like I said, I was in a good mood._

_He put his right hand in front of him toward Tyler, saying, "Hi, I'm Emmett." I almost laughed at the way it sounded. He was a total goof ball, but, that's how he's always been. I couldn't complain. _

_Tyler responded by shaking Emmett's hand and introducing himself, since I hadn't done it yet. What? He was able to do it himself. I already let him sit here._

_Emmett was questioning the poor guy like crazy. By the end of the lunch hour we pretty much knew everything about him. For one thing, he'd moved here to stay with his aunt since both of his parents died. He hadn't said anything about how they died though, not that I blamed him._

_Anyway, that's how it all started. We became good friends and hung out all the time. I tried to teach him to play the guitar, but that didn't go well. Emmett was able to get him on the football team, which he was better at playing. Emmett had to pull a few strings for that, but he got him in._

_People at school started to want to get to know him now that he was one of the best players on the team. Emmett had spent extra time training him and giving him advice. _

_He wasn't interested in anyone else though, since he always remembered his first day. "Yeah, now that I'm great at football and hang around with you two, I'm someone to get to know? Whatever. I don't give a shit. You guys are my best friends and I don't need anybody else," he said to Emmett and I once._

_He really was good at football. There was a game though were he was running like crazy with the ball and someone from the other team rammed him so hard he got knocked out for awhile. We were all worried._

"Tyler," I said out loud. I was all sweaty and gasping for air, just like the last time I'd woken up. Although this time, I remembered what I had dreamed about. I was reliving the past with Tyler. I could almost feel him around, it was kind of creepy.

Emmett was at my side right away asking me that stupid 'are you okay?' question again. I knew it was meant well, but to me it was just stupid. I realized I had been able to say Tyler's name without too much pain, so I should be able to talk. "Emmett? What happened?" I asked, not feeling too much pain. Maybe the drugs were still in effect.

"I already told you, you had an accident," he replied.

"Yeah, but what _really_ happened. What caused it? Was it my fault?" I kept bringing on the questions as my mind produced them.

"It wasn't your fault. From what I was told, you were turning left on a green arrow and a truck crashed into the right side of the jeep. Where...uh...Tyler was sitting," he said as he looked away from me.

"Are you mad at me? Do you blame me? It is my fault, isn't it? I was driving. I should have been more careful," I said. My jaw was loosening up now that I kept talking. Don't get me wrong, it was starting to hurt more. Maybe the drugs were wearing off.

"Edward, calm down. I already explained to you that it wasn't your fault and, no, I don't blame you, and I'm not mad at you. Just relax. The guys in the truck were at fault. It looks like they were drugged up and drunk," he finished off and both of us looked at each other in the eyes.

"The junkies?" we said at the same time.

"But didn't they have a mustang?" I asked, remembering the black mustang that was always around. "Maybe it wasn't them," I said.

Tanya walked in at that moment and looked at me with horror on her face, which she was trying not to show. "Oh my god! Edward, I...I...," she said, her hands coming up to her face to wipe the tears away.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked, causing Emmett to grin.

"No, your usual self," he replied, but I knew he was holding back and trying to change the ambiance in the room.

I hadn't even had the chance to wipe all the sweat off my face since Emmett and I had been talking the whole time and Tanya noticed it. She looked around and found a cloth, went to the washroom to wet it and came back. She started to wipe the sweat off my face gently, trying not to hurt me. The facecloth was cool, so it felt kind of good.

Emmett and I didn't say anything else about the junkies while she was there. Not long after, the rest of her family was in. I could tell they were holding back their tears as they looked at me.

Carmen sent the rest of the girls to go get us some drinks, so I knew something was up. What happened now? Did those junkies end up doing something?

"Peter and his uncles arrived yesterday. When they got here they found out that Garrett and Alec are, well, they're dead. Eleazar and I did some research and found out that the guys that hit you, were in fact, Garrett and Alec, which is how they died. Peter's uncles were able to get some more information, somehow, from the police, saying that the truck they hit you with had been stolen." She stopped as someone walked in, but she exhaled once she recognized who it was; Eleazar.

"I spoke to Peter and it looks like everything's been taken care of. You can leave without having to worry about Carmen," he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "And her sisters. I will keep an eye out for any trouble and if there are any more problems, Peter will come back and finish it." He bent down and kissed Carmen on the cheek.

"We're just glad you'll be okay Edward," Carmen said.

"Yeah, well, Tyler's not," I spat the words out, almost like I was cursing.

Emmett cut in right away. "This is going to have to stop. It's not your fault Edward. They said the fucks were drugged and drunk and they weren't paying attention. They passed on a red light and obviously didn't stop, so again, stop blaming yourself." He inhaled deeply after finishing his last sentence.

"It's not worth it Edward," Carmen continued.

"Look, you guys weren't with him last, I was. He told me he was having the best time and thanked me for it..." I couldn't finish as I started to feel a lump in my throat.

"See, he was happy. Think about that," Emmett said.

"But," I inhaled, trying to compose myself. "He also mentioned that we were supposed to be on our way home. What if we would have left? He'd still be alive, right?" I looked at Carmen with sadness in my eyes. I could feel the tears coming, but I tried to hold them back. _Get some balls, Cullen,_ I told myself, hoping that would work.

Carmen stiffened up a bit. "Edward, if you look at it that way, then it's our fault. If we wouldn't have invited them to your party this would have never happened and you guys would be home by now." A tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Listen to me," Eleazar said, sternly. "No one here is to blame but Garrett and Alec." He looked at me and said, "You were driving properly, turning on a green light, and you," he looked over at Carmen, "Were being courteous. I'm also pretty sure they would have found out about the party somehow and found their way in anyway. So all of you, stop feeling guilty for something you didn't do. Edward? You said he was having the best time ever, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"At least you know he had fun during his last days. You gave him that, Edward and he was grateful for it. Think of the good and not the bad," Eleazar said and looked at every one of us after.

We all nodded our heads at the same time and that's when the sisters came back with food and drinks. I could only eat soft foods or liquids with my jaw still healing. We talked about the good times we've had in the past week for awhile, but some of us made sure not to mention the issues with the assholes that had been going on. Until the nurse walked in and kicked everyone out, even Emmett. "What the hell? You could have at least let my brother stay," I said, rudely.

"Do you really want him in here to see you get cleaned up? Plus, I'm sure your catheter needs to be emptied and I'm sure you don't want him seeing me do that, or do you?" she replied, just as rudely as I had. "I can go get him if you want?" she said with a smirk this time.

"_You _are going to give _me_ a sponge bath? Can I ask Tanya to do it instead? And I definitely don't want my brother to see this," I said, nervously. I preferred to wash myself, but at least Tanya had already seen me naked. The nurse kind of freaked me out too, especially since she was laughing at me in a weird way. I could just imagine what Emmett would say after seeing the nurse clean me up and do whatever else she had to do.

"I'm not going to give you a sponge bath, but I could get Brian to do it if you want one," she replied to my question. "I'll only be cleaning your wounds and changing your bandages."

"I don't need Brian or whoever to give me a sponge bath. I think I'll be fine," I said, even though I was pretty sure I didn't smell great. Twice I'd woken up sweating and I still don't know how long it's been since the actual accident. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days," she said. I yelped as she pulled off one of my bandages that was taped on my chest, taking a patch of hair with it. How women got their legs and other stuff waxed I had no clue, all I know was it hurt like hell. It also hurt when I tensed from the pain.

"Oh, stop it," she said. "Men are such wimps. The pain we endure to please you guys is much worse. And they say women are weak, huh," she said as she pulled another bandage off.

"Are there enough of them for you to take off all of my chest hair?" I asked, trying to block out the pain it was causing me.

"Well, most of it has already been shaved off when they operated, but there are a few patches left. You want me to fix that for you?" she asked, grinning at me.

"No thanks. I think I'll keep what I have left," I replied, not wanting to go through the pain again. "What did they have to operate on me for anyway?" I asked, concerned.

"They had to remove your appendix and stitch up an organ since you were bleeding internally," she spoke as if it wasn't a big deal. My eyes were almost bulging out of my skull, making my facial skin crease and causing different pains.

"But everything's okay now, right?" I asked.

"There are a few broken ribs that need to heal, but otherwise you're okay. They had to fix your jaw too, which I'm guessing doesn't hurt too much with all the talking." Her hands taped the last bandage and then she changed a few of the bags attached to the IV and she left.

Emmett came back in, but the girls were gone. "Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah, bro?" he replied, then asked, "What is it?"

"Have I really been here for two days already?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he asked as he looked at me questioningly.

"Well, um, if it's already been two days, where the hell are mom and dad? I mean, it's only a few hours drive, where the hell could they be?" I was confused, as I knew my mom would have been here as soon as she could. I knew we were her priority and if she wasn't here, it had to be extremely important. "Did you even call them? I'm sure the police would have, right?"

He looked away from me as he spoke. The sadness in his eyes was not hard to miss. "There's something I...um...have to tell you..."

Comments would be nice...


	6. Flashback

**Idiot that I am, I sent an e-mail to my beta to have the chapter edited, but I forgot to paste the damn thing in it...duh! Sorry.**

********

**Chapter 6**

"What is it?" I asked Emmett.

"I just got a hold of dad and he told me mom's at the hospital in Seattle." He looked up at me after he'd spoken.

"Is she alright? Uh, stupid question," I said right away, remembering what I had told the nurse earlier about stupid questions like that. "She's in the hospital, for what?"

"She has cancer Edward," he spit out quickly, making it hard to separate the words.

"No fucking way, man," I replied. I really looked at his face and into his eyes and saw something there. "How long have you been keeping this from me?" I asked with frustration, not giving a shit if my body hurt like hell as I got revved up with anger.

"Mom, mom made me promise not to tell you. I caught her and dad talking one time and they wanted me to keep my mouth shut. They needed to do some more tests on her for confirmation and didn't want to say anything without proof," his voice lowered as the last words spilled out.

"That's why dad let us come up here, isn't it?" I asked.

"I didn't think of it then, but now that you mention it, I guess so."

"I should have known. Mom's been really clingy lately and quiet. Why haven't I noticed this Emmett?" I asked, frustrated at myself for being careless.

"Because there's nothing to notice. Mom's always been that way, although you have a point with her being more clingy, come to think of it. But the point is that you couldn't have figured it out. They were being secretive about it the whole time. Don't stress over it, it's not worth it. Right now, you need to relax so you can heal and we can leave this place," he said, reached over for the chair, set it down beside my bed and then sat in it.

"How are we going to get home? The jeep is probably totaled, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. My baby's too damaged to drive again," he tilted his head forward with sadness on his face. It made me feel bad as I knew how much he loved that jeep.

"I'm really sorry Emmett. If I could go back, I wouldn't have taken it," I said, knowing it wouldn't really help.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, as I've already pointed out. As for how we're getting home, well, Eleazar offered to drive us back," he finished.

"What...what about...Tyler?" I asked. "We can't leave him...here. Oh my god, what will we tell his aunt?" My mind started to go in a frenzy and I started to feel an agonizing pain jolt through my body again at the same time.

"The police have already called her and explained what happened. The police, or whoever, will be sending someone to bring Tyler back home." I exhaled as he explained to me what would happen. "Just get some rest, so we can leave soon."

With that, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I couldn't though. With all my thoughts rushing through my head about my mom and Tyler, I was going nuts. Emmett probably noticed and went to get a nurse. Well I heard him leave anyway and then came back with another set of footsteps. I didn't want to open my eyes though. She must have ticked up the morphine again as I started to feel all tingly inside and finally dozed off to sleep.

After a few more days in the hospital, I was finally released. Eleazar was at the door waiting to pick Emmett and I up from the hospital. Carmen was sitting in the front seat, but she got out of the car, indicating that I sit in the front. "You'll be more comfortable in the front Edward. You can adjust the seat here, not in the back. It's okay, I don't mind," she said as she kept the door open while Emmett helped me get in the car.

We went back to the cabin and grabbed everything we could. I noticed that Emmett had put everything back in order and even the window was fixed in my parent's room. "When did you get that fixed? And who paid for it?" I asked, curiously.

Eleazar was the one to reply. "Actually, I've been working part-time for a window company and I asked them if they could fix it after I'd explained what happened. When I mentioned your last name they said they knew who your father was and that they owed him a favor, so it was on the house. Man, I would love to have a dad that's well known like yours," he said. "From what Carmen's told me, it looks like he's a pretty cool guy too."

We really did have a great dad. I couldn't say we didn't. We had our arguments here and there, but who doesn't have those with their parents? "Yeah, he is pretty cool," I replied, letting him know that I agreed.

We packed up our stuff and headed off for the road. Eleazar suggested stopping every once in awhile for me to stretch my muscles and try to help the pain. His car wasn't very big, so I didn't have much space to stretch my legs.

Upon our arrival, we invited Carmen and Eleazar in. Nobody was home, but we had expected that, since dad was at the hospital in Seattle with mom. It was pretty late in the afternoon, so we ordered something to eat and I told the two of them that they could stay over for the night in the guest room, if they wanted; they agreed.

As I was unpacking my shit I came upon the pictures the fucks had taken of us while we were having fun. Planning on burning them, I went straight for the fireplace and was about to start it when Eleazar stopped me. "Keep those. You might need them later," he said as he put his hand on my arm, preventing me from continuing my task.

"What would I need them for?" I asked, not understanding.

"Just in case something comes back to bite you in the ass. There might be two of them gone now, but the other Volturi are still around and those pictures could prove that they were spying on us. It might not be anything big, but it's something to keep," he stated.

I agreed, hoping I wouldn't need them in the future, and put them in a safe place. I really did hope everything that had to do with the Volturi was over.

As I finished up on emptying my bag, the doorbell rang. _Great, the food is here!_ I was fucking starving, man. I dumped the few things I had left in my bag on top of my bed and walked out to meet the others.

The place was quiet as everyone devoured the food that was on the table. It didn't take long before there was nothing left. I had grabbed a few slices to keep on my plate since I couldn't eat as fast as the others. My jaw was still sore, but I was able to handle it, I just didn't want to push it.

It felt good to be home, but it also felt hollow, like it was missing something; my parents. We were four people, but as I said, it felt empty. I suddenly felt the urge to go see my mother, but I knew I wouldn't be able to drive to get there and Emmett had already started drinking.

I decided to sit beside him on the couch and stretched my legs, placing my feet on the coffee table and exhaled. The couch started to accept my body weight, forming itself around it. My body started to feel heavy as my eyelids did too. I tried to think what could have caused this and then realized I'd been up all day, not like when I was in the hospital where I'd take naps.

I didn't want to move, but I knew I'd be in more pain if I fell asleep here. After finally finding the strength to get up off my ass, Emmett looked up at me. "You alright bro?" he asked.

"I'm really tired. I think I will go take my drugs and get some sleep," I mumbled as my jaw was starting to feel sore again.

They all wished me a good-night as I walked off toward the washroom to take a piss and my precious drugs the doctor was so kind to prescribe me. I stripped down to my boxers after cursing a few times from the pain. It was too bad the pills didn't work as fast as the liquid morphine had that they'd put in my IV at the hospital did.

I finally settled down in my bed and exhaled as I tried to get myself to relax. Exhaustion took over me faster than I'd expected since I don't remember waiting for sleep to take over.

"_Dad?" I walked up to him before he got into the car. "Do you mind if Tyler comes with us this week-end to the cottage?" I figured it would be good for him since things haven't been going well for him. _

_It had been a year since his parents died and he'd been feeling pretty blue. I figured we could bring him with us and go fishing or whatever. You know, hopefully get him to lighten up. He still hadn't told us what happened and I don't blame him. I mean, what the fuck would I do without my parents? I didn't show it, but I loved them very much. I didn't want people thinking I was a wuss either, but my mom knew I loved her and hopefully my dad did too._

"_I don't mind bringing him. He's a good kid. You should ask your mother though, just to make sure. I'm sure she'll say yes, but she'll have to get more groceries. I have to go to work now before we leave, so I'll see you later, and make sure Tyler's aunt doesn't mind him coming," he pointed out._

"_Alright Dad, talk to you later," I replied. I knew his aunt wouldn't really give a shit if Tyler would be gone. She put a roof over his head and fed him, but she was always wasted and high on god knows what. He was the one usually taking care her, poor bastard. Sometimes I wanted to ask my parents if he could stay with us, that way he'd be able to live like a normal teenager._

_One thing that was good, was the fact that his parent's money went to him and not her. He wasn't aloud to take any money out of the account until he was eighteen, which sucked, but he did have his own account with money he'd collected._

_Anyway, I went to ask my mother about Tyler coming and she answered as I knew she would. "Of course he can come, baby. You know he's always welcome here," she said as she looked at me with loving eyes._

"_Mom, please don't call me baby. I'm not a child anymore and it's embarrassing," I said, frequently for that matter._

"_You're right, you're not a child anymore, but you're still my son and that's what I want to call you. There's no one here but you and me anyway, so stop worrying," she said as she cupped my cheek with one of her hands and got on the tips of her feet to kiss my other cheek._

"_Fine, but only when it's the two of us," I stated and then hugged her tightly in my arms, giving in. I was such a sucker when it came to my mother._

"_Alright now, go call Tyler and get yourselves ready," she said and whisked me away with her hands._

"_Did you need anything at the grocery store?" I asked, thinking of what Dad had said earlier._

"_No, I'm alright. I had prepared myself for this situation, so there's no need to worry," she answered with a smile and waved me away again._

_I was smiling from ear to ear as I went up the stairs to update Emmett on Tyler coming with us. Once I reached Emmett's room, I saw him looking through some stuff and that he hadn't heard me coming in. I slowly sneaked behind him and then jumped up on his back. "Ah!" he yelled or I should say growled; he sounded like a bear, which matched his size. Not like some big guys who actually sounded like girls. "What the fuck man? You scared the hell out of me," he said and just flipped me off of his back and onto his bed as if I weighed nothing._

"_Hey, Tyler can come with us. I'm going to go call him and let him know," I said and rolled off the bed right away before Emmett could crush me._

_The phone started ringing as soon as I walked into my room. Running for the phone, I almost tripped over my bag, but quickly got my balance back. Someone had already answered the phone though, but I picked up the line as if no one had. _

"_...I told you not to fucking call me anymore," I heard Emmett's voice on the other side of the line. "Don't EVER call me again. Do I make myself clear?!" he asked, sternly._

"_But I need to talk..." the voice coming from the other side sounded like a female's. It was hard to hear as she spoke low and with two phone's open in the same place, it was harder to hear the other person._

"_I don't give a shit. Just STOP calling me!" after saying that, he hung up the phone, not waiting for her to say anything else._

_I hung up the phone and tried to match the voice to any of the girls we knew, but couldn't. I shook my head and realized what I was coming here for. Picking up the phone again, I dialed Tyler's place, but there was no answer. After the beep came on to leave a message I spoke. "Hey, Tyler, buddy. Pack your bags, your coming with us to the cottage. I'll be by in a few," I said. I knew he was probably outside or in his room listening to his music to block out whatever his aunt was doing._

_Frustrated from just thinking of what was going on at his place, I briskly took off out of my room and down the stairs. I heard Emmett following me as he loudly indicated he was there with every step he took. "Where are you going bro?" he asked._

"_Where do you think?" I replied._

"_Right, Tyler," he realized after I'd made him think a bit._

_He followed me out the door and off toward our destination. "So," I started. "Who was that on the phone awhile ago?" I asked him._

"_Ugh, no one. It was a wrong number," he answered._

"_Don't lie to me man. You know better than that. What are you not telling me? Come on bro, spill the beans," I continued and elbowed him in the ribs._

"_Just leave it alone," he rubbed his ribs at the same time he answered me. "It's nothing, okay?"_

"_Fine, but there better not be too many wrong numbers, as I will confront you again," I stated._

_Emmett had started hanging around with these new kids that moved here, in Forks, recently and they were trying to get on the football team, but they were on steroids and the coach warned him to stay away from them or he'd kick him off the team. _

_I don't know who the girl was, but I had a feeling she was involved with that group. Hopefully I was wrong though and Emmett would take the coaches advice and stay away from them._

_We reached Tyler's house and knocked on the door. We waited twenty seconds; no answer. We walked over toward the back of the house where his room was and knocked on the window. "Tyler? You in there man?" Again, no answer. We found it odd as the car was in the driveway and his bike was in the backyard. _

_Emmett and I looked at each other and the both of us headed off toward the back door. We figured something was wrong as there had to be someone inside and with the way his aunt lived, well, let's just say anything could happen. _

_I opened the screen door slowly, but it still squealed from rusted hinges. I waited a few seconds and then went for the door knob. The door was unlocked, so I opened it very slowly and peeked inside. Emmett pushed me behind him and continued opening the door quietly. I tried to look over his shoulder, but he was too tall._

_Finally, the door was completely opened so I was able to look to his side. It was way too quiet in the place. We walked around from room to room, but there was nobody there. Once we reached the kitchen though, we found blood on the side of the counter. Emmett and I looked at each other and went to one of the drawers to look for knives. _

_Both of us held our knives steadily and kept on searching for Tyler. As we approached his room we could hear someone moaning. We quickened our pace and looked into his room through the door, which was slightly ajar. He was on his bed with tape over his mouth, his hands and feet were tied together behind him, creating an awkward position._

_I went straight toward him, while Emmett kept searching the place. As soon as I ripped off the tape from Tyler's mouth, he blurted out toward Emmett, "Shut the door!" I started to untie his hand and feet, which were tied pretty tight. _

"_Why don't you cut them off with the knife, Edward?" Emmett pointed out. Duh! Here I was practically blistering my fingertips to get these fucking ropes off and right beside me is a knife._

"_What's going on Tyler?" Emmett and I asked him at the same time._

"_I'm not sure. I was in the kitchen getting ready to make myself something to eat and then, I don't remember what happened after that," he replied, with confusion in his eyes. _

_When he sat up on the bed we realized where the blood from the kitchen came from. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding. It actually looked dry now, but looking at the amount of blood, it was probably deep. "I'm calling the chief," I said._

"_Wait. Is there no one else here? Where's my aunt?" Tyler asked, starting to panic._

"_We didn't see anyone else, but we didn't look everywhere yet. I'm going to call the chief anyway and warn him that there might still be someone in here and that we'll wait in here," I mentioned._

_Emmett moved the dresser in front of the door so no one would be able to come in too easily and we placed ourselves so that if someone did open the door, we would see them first. We waited patiently and kept quiet. _

_The silence was broken by a painful scream coming from the basement. Tyler started to tremble and looked at both of us with fear in his eyes. He looked like he was going to say something, but I put my finger to my mouth right away, indicating he keep his shut._

_I started to hear "Renegade" by Styx and swore quietly as I rushed to get my cell phone out of my pocket and turn it off. Not long after we heard someone coming up the stairs as the person walked heavily. We heard a few doors slam as he was probably searching the rooms until he came upon ours._

"_Hey, kid. Is that you making noise? I told you to keep it quiet," he said as we heard the doorknob turning. He pushed on the door, but he realized there was something blocking it. "Open the fucking door you little bastard or I'll break it down," he growled. "How the hell did you untie yourself anyway," he said and started pushing on the door. _

_The three of us moved in front of the dresser and placed our backs to it, trying to keep him from opening it. Son of a bitch was strong!_

_What was taking the chief so long anyway? Right after I asked myself the question, I heard someone say, "Put your gun down."_

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" the idiot blurted out._

"_I'm the Chief of Police, so put the gun down or I'll shoot," he replied with a stern voice._

"_And I'm supposed to listen to you?" Man he really was a moron._

_We heard a gunshot and put our hands to our ears afterward from the sound. "I said, put the gun down. I will not repeat myself," that was the chief. It was good to know he wasn't shot._

_The next sound we heard was something landing on the floor. "Now kick it over here and get on your knees." The gun slid across the floor and then there were footsteps coming down the hallway._

_Someone yelled out like they were in pain and then two more gunshots followed. Something or someone fell to the floor with a loud thud, and within seconds there was another thud, then it was quiet. All of us looked at one another wondering what the fuck to do._

_Emmett quietly moved the dresser, opened the door and looked out into the hallway. He pushed the dresser further to the side right away and ran to the chief's side. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding from the chest._

_***_

Feel free to give me some of your thoughts...


	7. Hostility

**My apologies for my tardiness, but I've been pretty busy lately...trying to keep up with Her Last Days since I'll be gone to Montreal for a few days. Hope I get it in on time.**

*****

**Chapter 7**

**Keep in mind that Edward's still in flashback mode.**

_The other guy was down on his back, not moving. He had a gun in his hand so I kicked it away, just in case. I nudged the guy with my foot, but there was no response. "Tyler, call the ambulance. The chief's still breathing," Emmett yelled out._

_I ran to his other side and knelt down to look at him. I took my shirt off and put it against the wound, keeping pressure to help stop the bleeding. "Hold this down and don't let go," I told Emmett._

_I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my father's cell phone number. Thankfully, he answered right away. "Dad, the chief's been shot in the chest and I don't know what to do," I spit out as soon as I heard the click on the other side, not even giving him the chance to say hi._

"_Edward? Did you call the ambulance?" he asked with concern._

"_Of course we did, but until they get here, what should I do?" I asked again._

"_Cover his wound to stop the bleeding."_

"_Did it already, what now?" I continued._

"_Check his pulse and his breathing." _

_I checked and then replied, "Slow pulse and low breathing."_

"_Can you turn him over slightly to see if the bullet went through?" he asked, with a calm voice._

"_Hold on." I put the phone down as I went back to where Emmett was and told him to put him on his side. "No, it didn't. There's no blood on his back."_

"_Well, there's nothing else you can do until the paramedics get there. Try and wake him up and keep him awake. I'll head over to the emergency room and get ready for his arrival. The ambulance should be there soon," he finished off. I was surprised he didn't ask me what happened, although I knew he'd question us later._

_I tried to wake the chief up, but I had no luck doing that. At least my father was right about the ambulance as they arrived a few minutes after he'd hung up. Tyler directed them over to where the chief was and they took over from there. My shirt was drenched in blood as they removed it to clean it quickly before setting him on a gurney._

_Barely hearing the police sirens going off, I stared at my shirt that was drenched with blood. My mind filled with questions. Was it my fault the chief was shot? Will he make it?_

_Emmett broke my train of thought as he shook my shoulder. "Earth to Edward. Yo, bro!" he yelled the last words._

"_What?" I mumbled, still in shock. _

"_Come on, man. We have to get out," he said as another set of paramedics walked by us, excusing themselves._

_When we walked out the door I realized the police would be questioning us because they had already started with Tyler. Emmett grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from the door to let people go in and out of the house._

_We headed toward Tyler, but there were two other policemen that split us apart for questioning. I told him everything that happened once Emmett and I got in and about his aunt's scream from the basement. _

_I snapped out of it at that moment after realizing we'd forgotten about checking on Tyler's aunt to see if she was okay. I looked back toward the house to see if the paramedics were coming out with her since it had been awhile that they'd passed by Emmett and I. They had not come out yet._

"_Sir, did you see them come out with a woman?" I asked, figuring maybe they had come out but I'd been too out of it to notice._

"_No, I don't think so. How do you know about the woman?" I told myself it was a stupid question since I'd told him Tyler and I were best friends, plus I had mentioned we heard her scream._

_The policeman finally left and I went to see Tyler who was also done being questioned. "How you doing buddy?" I asked, stupidly._

_He never had the chance to answer as he ran toward the paramedics that were finally bringing his aunt out. She looked badly beaten and when I say badly beaten, I meant it. She had blood on her everywhere and I didn't think she was wearing any clothes as there was a blanket covering her. Unless it was the paramedics that had to cut off her clothes, but I doubt that's what happened. _

_Stupid, fucking asshole! I wasn't fond of Tyler's aunt, but no woman should be treated like that. I found it extremely pathetic and cruel. And how could attacking or raping a woman turn someone on? I never understood that._

"_Hey, bro," Emmett said as he jogged up to me. "You want to come with me? I'm going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. The paramedics examined Tyler quickly, saying he's fine, but they wanted him to get in with them to make sure."_

_I was curious about the chief and I did want to know if Tyler's aunt would make it. "Alright, let's go." We headed back home to get Emmett's jeep and drove to the hospital. We found a back road to park so we wouldn't have to pay for parking. Hey, it's expensive! We also didn't know how long we'd be there for._

_We ran into my mother once we reached the emergency room. She'd rushed here after my father called to explain what happened and that he'd be late. "Oh, my babies," she sobbed and hugged us both at the same time. Well, she tried to. She kissed us on our cheeks and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I was so worried."_

"_We're fine mom. Neither of us have been injured in any way. We just have to wait to get the results on the chief, Tyler and his aunt," I told her before she'd freak out more._

"_Oh, no. What happened to Tyler? Is he going to be alright?" Her face scrunched into a worried look._

"_I think so. He might have a minor concussion, but other than that he should be fine. The main damage was done on his aunt. I think she might have to stay here for awhile," I stated, picturing the paramedics bringing her out of the house on the gurney._

"_That's too bad. I hope she'll be okay soon, but until then I'll talk to your father about Tyler staying with us," she said with her comforting, motherly eyes. _

"_Thanks Mom," I said and exhaled deeply. I suddenly felt exhausted, so I leaned onto the wall we weren't far from._

"_Are you sure you're alright Sweetie?" she asked while checking my forehead for a fever._

"_I'm just tired, that's all," I answered._

"_Let's go have a seat bro," Emmett grabbed my arm lightly and directed me toward the chairs in the waiting room. I sat down and placed my elbows on my thighs to hold my head up._

_Tyler came out not long after saying that he'd be fine. The doctor had prescribed him pain killers, but otherwise he was good to go. _

_We sat around for a little bit, waiting for my father to come see us with an update on the chief. My mother had left to get us all something to eat and drink. As I sat back up in my chair, I saw my mother speaking to my father. Was that a box she was holding?_

_She came back to us handing us the food and drinks that were in the box. "The chief will be fine. No major damage, but for your aunt," she looked over at Tyler and continued, "that's a different story. Carlisle said she's still undergoing surgery, which is usually not a good thing. He's going to check and see what he can find out right now and get back to us. Okay?" She looked up at Tyler with sadness as she spoke._

_Finishing off our sandwiches and drinks, dad came out and gave us the news. Tyler's aunt would have to stay at the hospital for them to keep an eye on her, but she should be out in a few days. Mom talked to him about keeping Tyler over at our place until then and he agreed._

I woke up to a sudden shock of pain and someone speaking loudly. "Oh, Edward. I'm so glad you're okay." I recognized the voice as my mother's, but my vision was still blurry from sleep.

"Mom, you're hurting me," I said, roughly, as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry baby. Where does it hurt?" She backed away with her hands in the air, not sure where to place them. Her eyes were going up and down my body at the same time.

"Everywhere, but I'll be fine once I take more painkillers," I said and looked over at my night table for the pills. I had left them at an easy reach with a glass of water beside them. My mom handed me a pill and the water with a worried look. "I'm fine Mom. Stop worrying about me. How are _you?_" I asked her, changing the subject. "When did you get home?" How long had I been asleep?

"We just got here. I convinced your father to leave so I could see for myself that you were okay. I couldn't take it anymore, I was just too worried," she said as she brushed the side of my face, not sure if she was hurting me again. It was like she was scared to touch me now.

"But what about you? Never mind me." I tried to sit up, but my body wasn't fully awake yet and obviously the painkillers hadn't kicked in.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" she asked as she exhaled and looked away from me.

"Yes, we do. Why didn't you say anything to me about this?" Emmett had explained to me why already, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"I didn't want you to stress over me for nothing. The tests hadn't come in yet and we wanted to wait to be certain before we did talk to you and Emmett." She placed her hand over mine and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry baby. I should have told you, I know, but...I...I didn't have the courage to do it." Tears were forming themselves in her eyes, just waiting for their release when she'd blink.

She blinked and the tears streamed down her cheeks. I forced myself to sit up on the bed and wipe her tears away. I hugged her with the strength I had, which wasn't much, but I tried. She responded to my reaction with a small tug this time as she cried on my shoulder.

Pulling herself away from me she said, "I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have woken you up." I could feel the mattress start to rise as her weight slowly went to her legs.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was ten in the morning. At least I hoped it was ten am and not pm. It was pretty bright in my room, so I figured it was morning. "It's okay Mom. I've been sleeping for more than twelve hours now. I think it's about time I got up out of bed." I couldn't even believe it myself. That was a long time to sleep. I rolled out of bed and followed her downstairs. She kept looking over her shoulder to see if I was okay. Finally, I spoke out to her. "I'm alright Mom. I'm not going to pass out or anything," I grinned at her.

"I'm just making sure. You are my son, you know how I am," she replied and we left it at that.

As we walked into the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table other than Emmett who was making pancakes. "Hey sleepy head," he said while flipping a pancake over. "We almost thought you were comatose."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'd sleep even longer if you were in my condition." I went straight for a chair and sat down beside my father. Carmen and Eleazar were sitting on the other side of the table and said hi.

My father's head turned toward me and he started to ask me questions as to where I was still feeling pain and if I'd been taking my medication. I explained everything to him in detail so he wouldn't come back with more questions later. He was a doctor after all.

Emmett set the pancakes on the table and people started to dig in. I grabbed two right away as I did with the pizza yesterday, still unsure as to how my jaw would react to the chewing. It shouldn't be too bad since the pancakes were soft.

My body did not like the position I was in, but I decided to suck it up to be able to talk to everybody. Mom started to clean the dishes and put the stuff away, so I was going to get up and help her, but she refused. Emmett finally manned up and got up to help her.

Once everything was cleaned up, Carmen and Eleazar said they were going to head off back home, so we said our good-byes and thanked them for the ride back. I looked over at Eleazar and mouthed 'Call me if there's anything else." That way no one could hear and ask about that issue.

With them gone, it was just the family. Dad directed us to the living room, thank god, to speak about my mother. He'd explained about the tests and how far along the cancer was, which wasn't good. She'd have to undergo chemotherapy and some other stuff, so we'd have to help around the house and understand that they'd be gone a lot to the hospital.

The next day, the Hearse arrived with Tyler's body. _Took 'em long enough! _My emotions started to run wild replaying the event and wondering what the fuck to do. I knew his aunt had already been told about what happened, but I didn't know if she'd already started to arrange a funeral, or if she even was giving him one, let alone afford a decent one.

I had money put aside for college, so if she needed the money for the funeral I would gladly give it. I decided to go and see her, asking Emmett to drive me over. It wasn't far, but the pain didn't help.

Once I reached the door, I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door. It took a couple of minutes, but I figured she was probably sleeping or half drunk. The door opened to a lady with wild hair sticking out everywhere, a bottle of liquor in her hands and a slumped face. I didn't even have the time to say hello before she started yelling at me. "You son-of-a-bitch! How could you even have the _nerve_ to step on my property after what you've done?" The bottle of liquor was swaying as she kept sticking her finger at me. "It's your fault. Now I have no nephew, no more family! Get the FUCK OFF my property!" With that, she slammed the door in my face.

I walked back to the car where Emmett had waited for me, my face filled with shock and disappointment. Emmett could tell I was starting to blame myself again and stepped in. "Look, it's not your fault. She probably didn't even listen to everything the police were saying when they called. Plus, it wouldn't even surprise me if she was drunk when they did call. Let's go," he said as he started the car and brought us back home.

It was hard for me to stop blaming myself, but I kept trying. My mother was not feeling well, so I had to stop feeling sorry for myself. She'd need me soon.

A few days later, I was able to walk better and my wounds had healed quite a bit. I felt much better and well rested, which was good since it was Tyler's funeral today. I had prepared a speech, even though I didn't know if I'd be able to speak in front of everyone.

The whole family got into dad's car and headed off to the funeral home. He wasn't catholic and with his aunt, well, in her condition, it wasn't recommended they go to church first. We sat and listened to the preacher or whatever you call those guys. He was finally finished talking and asked if anyone had a word to say. I lifted my hand up and he waved his hand or me to come up beside him.

I saw his aunt looking at me from the corner of my eye with anger on her face. She threw herself in front of me and pushed me back with both of her hands. "You have no right being here, murderer. GET OUT!" She kept pushing me back toward the door. "For any of those who have kids, make sure they stay away from him. He was drugged and drunk when he was driving, that's why Tyler's dead," she said and gave me one last push out the door.

She thought I was drugged and drunk while I drove? Stupid bitch must have misunderstood the police when they told her it was the people who hit us that weren't sober. Figures, since she probably wasn't sober herself when they called.

My mother came running out the door to come and see me. She took me in her arms and I wept. Hey, a man can still cry. I do have a heart and Tyler was my best friend.

Emmett and dad came out not long after, so we all left to go home. I figured I'd go see Tyler after he'd be buried. I knew his aunt wouldn't visit him there or even if she did it wouldn't be for twenty-four hours straight.

The next day I went over to his grave and spilled my heart out. I apologized for all the things I'd done to him, like laugh at the stupid things he did or how much of a dork he was with girls. "I'm glad you had the best week with us buddy and you're welcome," I said remembering how he'd told me before the accident that he'd really liked it. "I hope it was worth it for you my friend. I'm sure going to miss you."

Since I was sitting down on the ground, my back leaning on his gravestone, I paced myself for the pain I'd possibly feel as I got up. Once I was back on my two feet, there was a girl standing in front of me and she looked pissed. I mean, scratch my eyes out pissed. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"So, it's your fault he's gone and you're here, why? To make sure he's buried or what?" she hissed.

I backed up a step, scared, even though she was barely five feet tall. "It wasn't my fault. What his aunt said isn't true..." I couldn't finish without her cutting me off.

"Bullshit! Don't lie yourself out of this. He'd still be here if it wasn't for you!" I swear she was throwing darts at me with her eyes.

My anger was starting to take over. How many times would I have to explain myself? "Who the fuck are you anyway? I don't recall you ever being with Tyler," I barked at her.

"He was going to be my boyfriend and it's none of your business anyway." She placed her hands on her hips.

"He never told me he had a girlfriend." Did he? I didn't think so. I'm sure I'd remember if he did, as Emmett and I would have had him spill who she was and I doubt he'd have cheated on her.

"I was going to ask him out when school started. Ugh, why am I even telling you this. Just leave. You don't deserve to be here. Go take some drugs or whatever you do on your free time," she said and headed toward the gravestone.

I sighed, not even bothering to say anything else and left to go home. My mother saw me as soon as I walked in so she knew what I was feeling. She came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I told her about that girl in the graveyard and what she'd said. "Is everyone going to think I was drugged and drunk now? Everyone's going to blame me, although it was my fault," I said, sadly.

I was shocked when my mother slapped me on the cheek. It wasn't too hard, but I felt it. "Edward Masen Cullen, how many times do we have to tell you it's not your fault? This is ridiculous. Just ignore that girl, I'm sure it's only her that feels that way." After she finished talking, she got up on the tips of her feet and kissed my cheek she'd slapped.

She took my hand in hers and I followed her to the kitchen, where she pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "Why the long face bro?" Emmett asked as he looked over his shoulder while he was cutting up some vegetables.

"I ran into some tiny girl at the graveyard and she started saying what Tyler's aunt had told me at the funeral. You know, how I was drunk and drugged, blah, blah, blah," I said while I watched him cut the food up. "For someone so small, she actually scared the crap out of me."

We were starting to eat supper when my dad walked in. "Hey honey, you're home early tonight," my mom said as she walked over to meet him with a kiss.

"Well, it wasn't very busy, so I came back," he replied.

School was about to start soon and my mother was just starting her chemotherapy. I had only one year left, so maybe I could skip it and take it later. That way I could stay by my mother's side and take care of her. Dad would probably be constantly at work and Emmett was taking off for college.

I had talked to my parents about that, but of course they refused. "Well, maybe I could do some homeschooling. There are kids that do that, right?"

"Nice try Edward. You are going to school. I'll be fine and there will be a nurse here during the day. You don't need to worry, so you can go and finish your last year with your friends," she said, bringing Tyler back to my thoughts. That was one thing that would suck about going back to school. Tyler wouldn't be around and neither would Emmett.

The days were going by slowly as I could see my mother getting worse and worse. Emmett had left for college already and dad was always at work or studying to learn more about my mother's illness.

The first day of school was the worst ever. People kept giving me dirty looks and I could hear them whispering about me being a drug addict, a murderer, a drunk and extremely violent? Where did that come from? I never hurt anybody. What the fuck was wrong with everyone?

During lunch, I sat by myself and looked up once in a while, until my eyes fell upon the girl that I'd met in the graveyard. Her eyes started shooting darts at me again, so I got up and left to go outside.

Was this how I'd be spending my days now?

Thanks for reading! Please leave me some of your thoughts...


	8. It ends with a new beginning

**Alright folks, so here's the last chapter to this story. It was actually supposed to be shorter, but it kind of got out of hands.... Anyway, hope you like how it finishes off. Please feel free to give your true thoughts, unless it's something extremely negative...**

**Chapter 8**

My days were like hell at school as I'd expected and just as bad at home. My mother was getting sick all the time, since her body was rejecting the chemotherapy she was going through. She was getting thin so fast and weaker every day, I was starting to think she'd disintegrate. I barely slept because I helped take care of her, so I started to look like a zombie and I'd lose my temper fairly quickly.

I was always getting into fights at school when people would say fucked up comments about me. One was the fact that I was to blame since Tyler wasn't there anymore, which in a way was true, but I didn't like to hear it from others. The other thing that was spreading around was that I was a junkie and that is something no one should ever call me!

I no longer had control over myself, which led either to detention or in the extreme case, suspension. The beauty of that was that I was able to catch up on sleep then, well, sort of, since I was still caring for my mother.

My father had given up trying to talk me out of being an ass at school and to stay out of trouble. I couldn't control it myself at this point, so I just kept disappointing him more and more. Thankfully, he didn't tell my mom about all the shit I'd been causing to make sure she wouldn't stress over me being such a dick.

Ugh, I really was exhausted!

I tried to get Emmett to come down to Forks and help me out, but he refused. _Fucking asshole!_ How could he? What was holding him back? It's not like he couldn't take time off of college, right? I had asked dad a few times to help me around the house too, which he started to do, but shortly after, he started to come home later again.

My days were going by slowly at school and at home. I actually started having trouble differentiating the days now because it was literally the same pattern I was going through. I was caring for my mother, cleaning, making food, doing the laundry and trying to keep up with my homework, which honestly, I didn't give a fuck about right now. The only reason I did do it was because my mom was still around and had me do it in front of her.

My mother finally refused to continue with the chemotherapy, but she went through some more tests after my father convinced her. They did the tests on her to see if the cancer had spread and the results showed another spot of cancer, but this time it was on her lung.

The specialists suggested surgery to remove it even though there was no guarantee it wouldn't spread. Again, my father convinced her to get the operation, saying it would help her. I stuck by her side, not giving a shit what the school said, after she had the operation. It had helped her a little bit, but not much. She was still weak and helpless. "Edward," she said.

I bent down closer toward her to hear her better. "What is it Mom? Are you thirsty or something?" I asked.

"No, I just want you to sit beside me and talk. That's all." As she spoke, her face saddened.

"Okay, what is it? What are you not telling me?" I knew by the look on her face that she was keeping something from me.

"You're such a good son, Edward. I'm such a lucky mother to have you caring for me, but you should be living your life as a teenager, not taking care of me. I love you so much," she said as she brought her hand up, with effort, to cup my face.

"Mom? You're scaring me." She really was freaking me out. "Aren't you better now that you had the operation?"

"Honestly, no," she said, but quickly continued, "but don't tell your father, please? I know it would break his heart. He's been working so hard on trying to help find a cure."

"So it wasn't worth it then. Is that what you're saying?" I asked with worry on my face.

"I just, I don't know. I keep thinking in my head that if I wouldn't have had the surgery I'd possibly be gone by now..."

I quickly cut her off on that one. "Don't think like that Mom. See, the operation helped since you're still with us now," I stated.

"But I wish I wouldn't have gone through with it." She brought her hand up to my mouth, indicating I keep my mouth shut. "I'm still here, yes, but that's just it Edward. I'm still suffering, the pain hasn't gone away. Don't get me wrong, I am scared to die, but I'm also, very, tired Sweetheart." Her arm slumped back down to the bed after having been up so long. "Do you think that if I would have been a better person in the past that I wouldn't be suffering so much?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from mine.

"How could you even think that? You're a good person Mom, you've always been and you don't deserve to suffer. God shouldn't be doing this to you," I said with anger, my hands started to curl, forming fists.

"Calm down Baby. It's not God's fault, it's our own fault. I'm the one who smoked and it was man that created cigarettes, not God. Yes, I did quit, but obviously not soon enough. So, if I probably wouldn't have smoked at all, I wouldn't be in this state right now." Her eyes glistened while the tears were forming themselves, just waiting for her to blink.

I exhaled and took her hand in mine. "I love you Mom and I wish I could take the pain away." I wasn't able to hold the tears back anymore as I took her in my arms and the both of us cried. I knew she didn't have much time left with us so I had to call Emmett and convince him to come. At least for her anyway. I could tell she'd fallen asleep in my arms, so I laid her back down and pulled the blankets up so she wouldn't get cold.

After washing my face off in the washroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Man, you're becoming such a wuss," I told myself after realizing how many times I'd cried within the last few months.

It was hard seeing my mother in her condition since I loved her so much and didn't want to lose her. Secretly, I prayed to God to come and take her soon after she'd see Emmett though. I was scared of her dying, but I knew she wouldn't suffer anymore once she was gone. Watching her go through all that pain, day after day was excruciatingly painful to see. Especially since I knew I couldn't do anything to help.

"You know, you could at least come for her you know. Even if you don't care, she does love you," I spat over the phone at Emmett, hoping my insult would work. It did work as Emmett was here within the next couple of days. I had also talked to dad about staying around a little more.

All of us were getting edgy and stressed. My mom finally told my dad to go back to work during the day, which he gladly did. I went back to school while Emmett took over for the next couple of days, but then he left again. _Fucking jackass_. I couldn't believe he took off, just like that, while mom was about to die.

I did not leave her side after that. The only time I left was to go to the washroom or to eat, which I made sure didn't take very long. Although during the evenings, my father would wake me up if I was asleep or he'd kick me out to go sleep in my own bed.

There were many things I wanted to tell her, but I still didn't have the balls to tell her. I wanted her to know about our party at the cottage and how much fun we had, aside from the problem with the junkies and losing Tyler in the accident. That I didn't want to tell her though. I knew she'd want to take the burden away from me and she already had enough on her shoulders.

Within the next couple of days, I'd finally given myself some balls to have the courage to tell her what I wanted to. She was lying in her bed as usual, with me at her side and we were watching some crappy show on TV. "Mom?" I turned around on my side to face her and I looked at her. She looked paler than usual and she wasn't responding. "Mom?" I shook her this time, fear in my eyes, but again, there was no reaction. I took her in my arms and hugged her. The tears were not coming down this time though. Was it because I had cried so much lately I was dried out? Maybe I had become heartless? Or maybe it was because I had trouble realizing she was now gone. _She was gone now._

"I love you Mom and I'm going to miss you," I whispered as I looked at her face, which was now peaceful. I kissed her on the forehead after I released her and I finally got out of the bed to call my dad and Emmett about her passing. My dad came right away, angry with himself for not being here. I left Emmett a rude message on his voice mail since there was no answer after having called him three times.

When my father arrived, I gave him some time alone with my mother. Even though she was gone, maybe her spirit was still around to hear what he had to say. He came out later with red rimmed eyes and called the coroner to come pick her up. His shoulders slumped as he hung up the phone and he walked back out the door. _What the fuck?_

I tried to understand where he'd go at a time like this. _Was I the only rational one here?_ Not thinking about my actions, I quickly ran after him. "Where the hell do you think you're going? How could you leave at a time like this?" I barked.

"What else do you want me to do here? Edward, she's gone." His voice staggered a little. "I can't just sit around here doing nothing. Maybe I wasn't able to help her, but maybe I could help somebody else," he answered and exhaled the excess of air he held in his lungs. His shoulders dropped and I could see the grief in his eyes.

"Whatever," I said and then stormed back into the house, slamming the door shut. I raked my hands through my hair, unsure of what to do myself as I walked back and forth across the living room floor. The phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, it's me bro," I heard on the other side of the line. Emmett, of course. "I'm on my way to get a ticket for the next flight out. I'm hoping I'll be back tomorrow morning," he said, worry in his voice.

"There's no point in rushing now. She's fucking gone, Emmett!" I didn't even bother waiting for his answer before I hung up. He called back. "Don't bother Emmett." I hung up again. The phone started ringing again, but I let it ring for the answering machine to get it.

"Come on bro. Pick up the phone, I want to know what happened."

"She died you stupid fuck!" I said to the machine. The lights flickered after I had said that, which kind of freaked me out. Could it have been my mother giving me a sign? I shivered at the thought.

Not long after Emmett had called, the Coroner arrived to pick my mother's body up. I had gone back in the bedroom to see her a few times, but I couldn't handle to see her like that anymore.

I watched as he closed the back door to the Hearse and drove off with my mother. It was hard to believe she was truly gone now. I stayed outside for awhile and sat on the front steps, my face covered by my hands. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, I felt a sudden chill crawl up my spine and decided to go back in the house.

I looked for the liquor and opened myself a bottle. Remembering about the family videos, I walked over to find them and settled myself on the couch once I'd set everything up. Within an hour, half the bottle of Jack Daniels was gone and I started to doze off, exhaustion taking over.

"Edward," someone said as they shook me, making me feel nauseous. I no longer felt the bottle of Jack Daniels in my hand, but I could feel it in my head and I slowly opened my eyes. There was light coming in through the cracks between the curtains, but it wasn't too bad. It was morning, or later.

"Dad?"

"No, it's me bro. You know, Emmett? Dad's not even here, which I imagine is why you still had that bottle of liquor in your hand." I recognized his voice now.

"Whatever," I said and slowly got up, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. My hand searched for the arm of the couch for support, but Emmett caught me instead. "Let me go," I said as I pulled my arm away from him in frustration. Why the fuck did he care if I fell anyway? He didn't even want to come see our mother earlier.

My head was pounding like crazy so I took off toward my room. I slumped on my bed hoping Emmett hadn't followed me, but unfortunately, he did. "Come on Edward. Talk to me," he said as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Just leave me alone," I mumbled. "I'm tired and hungover. I need to sleep."

"Hey, _you_ called _me_ to come down here. You're going to talk." He rolled me over to my backside.

"Yeah, I did. That was yesterday when Mom died! It's been awhile and now it's your turn to wait. I'll go see you when I'm well rested. Now get the fuck out of my room!" I tried to yell, but my head was pounding too hard for it to come out as loud as I wanted it to.

"You mean she's dead?"

"Ugh, yeah. That's what I said on the phone." _Dumb ass!_

"No, you didn't specify what happened. I didn't hear you very well when you called. All I heard was 'She's gone. Come over when you can, asshole!'." he repeated my words. "Oh, she's gone, gone." He finally clicked.

"Wow, it took you awhile, dumb fuck! What else did you think I meant?"

"I didn't know, okay? I just thought you meant she was gone somewhere, like the hospital or something like that. I didn't think about that," he said with a lower tone of voice.

"Just leave me alone. Go sulk somewhere else. You can shut the door on your way out," I stated

"Fine, I'll let you get your beauty sleep Princess," he hissed and stomped out the door, not forgetting to shut the door, loudly.

I tossed and turned as I tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't as easy this time. I thought about going to get the bottle of liquor Emmett had taken away from me, but I didn't want to talk to him, yet, so I stayed in my bedroom.

I put some light music on, hoping it would help me relax, but just knowing that Emmett was here, stressed me out. Deciding it was useless to stay here, I rolled out of bed to go talk to Emmett, but he was gone. _Well, that was quick._

I quickly checked in his room for a bag to see if he'd only gone out for awhile or if he'd left for good. No luck, his bag was still in his room.

The best thing to do was to go wash off and then grab some grub, which is what I did. The warmth of the water helped me relax and soothed the headache. Tylenol would actually help more, so that was the next step.

I dried off and did as I'd suggested by getting the Tylenol and then making something to eat. It was almost ten o'clock, but neither my father nor Emmett had returned. I was curious to know where my father could have gone for a full night. He did have a couch in his office at the hospital, but would he really sleep there?

Maybe it was harder for him since he had shared a bed with her. Who was I to judge? But then again, I was the one who stayed by her side, not him or Emmett. I exhaled and walked out the door to get a breath of fresh air, which was a bad idea.

The sun hit my eyes like a bullet, almost making me whimper. I went back on my tracks and headed for the front door, deciding my best bet was to lay low for the day. It really was nice, so I decided to go in the back yard on the porch. There was lots of shade there. To help the pain, I put on my sunglasses and spread my body across the lawn chair.

Closing my eyes, I succumbed to the comfort of the breeze and the tranquility that surrounded me. My body was getting heavier by the minute, and not long after that, I was out like a light.

Waking up to the sound of the doors sliding open, I slowly opened my eyes, preparing myself for the possibility of the sun's brightness making me flinch. But it wasn't as bright as this morning, so I must have been asleep for quite some time. At least my headache was gone.

"Hey, bro. I brought some pizza if you're hungry," Emmett said. He had a box in his hands, opened the box and swung it under my nose, giving me a whiff. My stomach groaned once it recognized the smell.

Usually, I'd wash my hands before eating, but I was so hungry, I didn't give a fuck this time. I dug in as Emmett handed over a can of root beer. Eating with him did not mean I wasn't angry at him anymore.

I waited 'til we were finished eating and then brought the subject up. "So, why haven't you been here much? It would have been nice having some help around here," I blurted out.

"I don't want to talk about it and it's none of your business anyway," he replied.

"Damn right it's my business! I was the only one taking care of mom while you were out partying or whatever and dad was at work." I tried not to raise my voice too loud for the headache to return.

"Just drop it!" he spat at me and walked off, leaving everything behind. Of course, I'd be the one stuck to clean up the shit. I was used to it by now. I closed the box and set it aside for now, deciding to stay outside and cool down before going inside to face Emmett. He rarely got mad, but the look he gave me before walking off said it all.

For the next couple of days Emmett ignored me and dad still hadn't come home. Unless he did while I was asleep or for the short period of times I'd step out of the house to walk in the woods. It helped clear my mind and relax with all the tension in the house with Emmett around. I felt like telling him to leave, but I didn't.

That night, I called dad's office to ask him what we'd have to do for the funeral. Someone had to do it and it looked like I was the only one that still had a head on my shoulders. I did want my mother to have a nice funeral, not a crappy last minute thing.

"It's already taken care of Edward," he answered after I'd asked him what was to be done. "You don't have to do anything except get some decent clothes for the funeral, which will be in a couple of days. I should be back tonight, so I'll see you later." With that he hung up the phone. _Well, good-bye to you to._

Once dad got home that night he sat Emmett and I down and explained what time the funeral was at and where. Not that that was hard to know since it was such a small town. He gave us the facts about how things would go and that there would be food served at the funeral home and not here. _Thank god_. I would have been the one stuck to clean all the fucking shit people left around the house afterward.

He got up and headed for his room after having talked to us about the funeral and I ended up going to my room too. It was pretty late and I still felt a bit hungover. I flopped down on my bed once I got to my bedroom and tried to clear my mind, but that was wishful thinking.

My mind started to work on what I'd say at the funeral, not wanting to relax. I rummaged around my room for a pencil and paper to help release my thoughts. As soon as the pencil came in contact with the paper I started to write the anguish I felt inside on it.

After having written a couple of pages I went back and realized it was too personal to say in front of everyone, but I kept it aside for myself. I grabbed another sheet of paper and worked on my actual speech, which didn't flow as easily as the previous one.

An hour had passed and there still wasn't anything but a dot on my sheet of paper. My eyelids were getting heavier by the minute, so I set my stuff to the side deciding to work on it tomorrow. It was another day after-all and I was tired.

My dreams were filled with memories of the past with my mother. All of our camping trips we went on or birthday parties and even those mornings before school where she'd hand us our lunch and kiss Emmett and I good-bye for the day.

I woke up with a start and felt around for the lamp switch, turned it on and then searched for the paper and pencil I had set aside. Now my speech was coming out no problem. This was what I'd say to everyone. All of our happy moments we'd spent with her and what I had adored about her. I didn't give a fuck what people would think of me. She was MY mother and I was ready to set my pride aside for her. She earned it and I owed that much to her.

A weight came off my shoulders once I'd finished writing. I knew it was still too early to get up, at least for me, so I settled back down in my bed after I'd turned the light off. I tossed and turned for the next couple of hours and finally decided to get up. It looked like everyone else was still asleep so I took advantage of leaving without being questioned.

My drive to Port Angeles was pretty smooth, considering all the damn potholes on the way. There weren't many people on the streets since most people were already at work on a day like this. It was a weekday.

I looked around for stores to shop for a nice suit. I didn't like shopping very much, especially for clothes, but I didn't want to look like a slob at my mother's funeral either. I wanted to get something nice. I knew she'd like that, very much.

Eventually I found a store that looked like it had my style of clothes. Well, the styles I wouldn't mind wearing on occasions like this, not that I had many to go to. I didn't want to pay five-hundred dollars for a suit I'd only wear a few times either.

It didn't take long to find something that I liked and fit comfortably. Thanking the lady at the counter for her help I walked off to find a pair of shoes and then went for lunch. I hung around town for a little while before heading back home.

"Um, Dad?" I asked, knocking on his bedroom door. I had just stepped out of the shower and realized I had forgotten to buy something yesterday when I went shopping in Port Angeles. "Can I borrow a pair of socks? I forgot to get a pair that goes with my suit," I said before he even opened the door.

"Come in Edward. You know where my sock drawer is, so look around for the pair you need," he said as he was fixing his tie. I did just that and thanked him on my way out. "Edward," he said so suddenly I stopped in my tracks. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Shut the door, will you?" _Uh oh, this couldn't be good_. "I'm sorry for not being around more often. It's been really hard for me to...to see your mother in her state."

"And it wasn't for me?" I blurted out.

"Not everyone is as strong as you are Edward. It's not because I didn't love her that I wasn't around more often, it's actually the contrary. I tried my best to find ways to help her medically, but obviously that didn't help much." He inhaled deeply and finally turned around to face me. "Thank you, Edward, for everything," he said, as he grabbed his coat off the bed and walked out the door. _Okay?_

Once the preacher decided to stop talking, he asked if anyone wanted to say a word. I stood up right away and told myself I could do this. I hated speaking in front of a bunch of people, but I needed to let everyone know what my mother meant to me. Everyone around town knew her and what kind of person she was. They all loved her, but not as much as me.

There were no tears that were shed through my eyes, but I stuttered a few times. I felt guilty, ashamed and frustrated. What did it make me look like? Would people actually believe the words I had said earlier? _Why the fuck should I care what they think?_ What counts is that my mother knew how much I loved her.

I stayed around for awhile at the after party or whatever you call it, ate a few things and then decided to leave. There would be a burial later, but for now, I had had enough. I already knew what people thought of me around town. It wasn't very hard to guess with all the gossip that was going on around school and like I said before, this was a small town.

About an hour later, I headed over to the graveyard to watch them bury my mother's ashes. The preacher spoke again, but I didn't really listen to what he was saying. Things were really sinking in about my mother's death.

As I waited for everyone to leave, my father came up to me. "Edward? Are you coming? It's over son," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Can you just give me a minute? I'll meet you guys back at the house, alright?" He nodded his head and tried to push Emmett away toward the car. It didn't work, but he got the message and followed him, giving me a dirty look.

I took the letter I'd written last night out of my pocket and placed it in the grave beside her ashes. I threw more dirt in the hole to cover it so nobody would notice it and take it out. I wanted it to stay with her. Of course, it probably wouldn't make a difference, but still, that's how I wanted it.

A few days later Emmett took off again and dad got back to his usual routine. I decided to volunteer at the hospital to help with the patients. People at school were gossiping that I was doing community service due to Tyler's death or for drugs and all sorts of other stuff. It was obvious they had nothing better to do.

I knew my father was still disappointed in me due to my behavior in school before my mother died. My grades had dropped from missing classes and my file didn't look good with all the detentions and suspensions.

It was up to me to get him to believe in me again. I wanted him to be proud of me and not think of me as some kind of useless punk. He'd asked me why I wanted to volunteer at the hospital and I told him I was thinking of following his footsteps in my career. He almost laughed at me when I said that.

"Do you actually think you could get into med school? After all the trouble you've done and all the classes you missed, I doubt any college will accept you and I'm not willing to waste my money for something you'll probably give up on during your first semester. I'm sorry Edward, but I don't believe you're cut out for this. It takes a lot of work and effort for you to accomplish what I have and you're barely getting through in high school." I could tell he was really disappointed in me.

"I can do it. I'll prove it to you and I'll pay for college myself if I have to!" I spat my words out at him with frustration and hurt in my voice and went to my room. I opened up my laptop my mother had given me for my birthday and searched the web for what I needed to do. I really did have to get my act together to achieve what he had.

From then on, I worked my ass off to get my grades up again and gain some credits. I still volunteered at the hospital when I had the chance, since I was really busy with my studies now.

I had accomplished graduating with grades that were good enough to be accepted into college. Of course, my change of attitude and volunteering had helped the fact that I was accepted too. Most of my days were spent at the hospital as I waited for the summer to end and start college.

There was only one problem; I hadn't taken chemistry class in high school and I needed it. I worked something out to stay in college, while I went back to high school for chemistry classes. I hated having to go back there, but again, I needed to prove myself to my father and to myself.

It was hard with the fact of having to travel constantly since I wasn't living in Forks anymore. I tried to get to class on time so I wouldn't disappoint my father again, for the hundredth time. It always brought back the memory of him saying I wasn't cut out for this career and when I did, it made me focus more on my work.

I almost fell off the rails one time when I was on my way to chemistry, in a rush, and I got sidetracked by stopping Newton from hurting a girl. She was a beautiful brunette and I wanted to stay with her that day to make sure she was alright, but that was the day my father called me to meet him in Seattle to finish off my schooling there.

I never saw that beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Well, not until my first day as an intern in the Cancer Ward at the Seattle hospital.

**For more on Edward, you can read Her Last Days, if you aren't already. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this side story!**


End file.
